Ooops?
by HeartsGuardianSol
Summary: Wheeljack and his current invention has thrown him, Ratchet, Jazz, and Sideswipe into an alternate dimension and into the backyard of crackpot inventor Alex Rossi and her pragmatically resigned sister Jordan. Now the trick is getting everyone home and to their proper places...
1. 1: Of Inventors and Siblings

**TO all of ya hoping that I would post a new chapter on either LIT-TIL or Reconnecting I am currently reworking on LIT-TIL because of all the spelling errors and fixing some of the incongruities in it so that maybe my muse and I will come to a mutual conclusion so that I can finish em. This story I've been musing over for a while in hopes to make my brain juices flowing since I've gone and let them stagnate... I highly doubt that I will let this story get that long and so yeah... Enjoy is all I can really say.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Of Inventors and Siblings**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"You have got to be kidding me."

"I did the calculations right, I don't know why it just broke like that! It was all poof and fizzle! And then it all went up in sparks."

Jordan slowly turned her head to glare at her sister. "I think you need to cut down on the caffeine. How long have you been working this?"

Alex cocked her short raven haired head as she thought about it. "Since nine p.m.?"

Jordan checked her watch. "You did this in sixteen minutes?"

"On Wednesday."

"It's Friday..." Jordan sighed as she rubbed her temples. "I'd tell you to go get some sleep but it's pointless... so what in the hell are you working on woman?"

"Um... A solidified holographic projector?" The young woman blinked up from the pad of paper where she was ferociously scribbling.

Jordan let loose another sigh as she shook her head. "What on earth could you use that for?"

"Plenty of things. I could utilize the hologram to perform experiments labeled too dangerous for me to actually do in person."

Jordan stared over the foam covered garage with a resigned look. "I suppose that is definitely in the pro section."

"Damn straight it is. Now go get me a cappuccino."

.

.

.

Another day, another battle against the ever power hungry Decepticons. At the current moment Wheeljack, Ratchet, Sideswipe and Jazz were currently taking cover behind a singed bolder while Ratchet worked on patching up the unconscious Sideswipe, with Jazz providing cover fire..

"Jackie If you blow us up-"

Wheeljack grinned behind his face mask at his older brother's ranting as he fiddled with the device in his hands. "My accidental blast percentile for this gizmo is less than 33%. So just relax Ratchet. Besides I've almost got it working... HA!" He cheered with joy before standing up to chuck his new experimental grenade over the boulder at Soundwave's casseticons.

Frenzy shrieked as the bomb landed in his servo instead of Eject's severed servo.. and tossed the bomb back towards them...

"Oh Slag." Jazz cursed.

"WHEELJ-"

.

.

.

Jordan sighed as she pulled the little beat up ford tempo into the dusty yard. She made her way back into the little workshop, only to sigh at the sight of her sister passed out on her stool, drooling slightly on the pad of paper.

"Oh, Alex..." Jordan pulled the paper out from her sister before placing the offering of caffeine in front of her sister. She took a swig of her own coffee before sighing and making her way back to her car for her computer.

A rather loud boom resounded from the back yard had her turning around slowly with furrowed brows and a WTF expression. _Great now she's causing explosions in her sleep._

"What in the name of Fraggle Rock was that?" a startled yell came from the back of the garage before her sister appeared with her own equally confused look on her face.

"You mean for once it wasn't you?" Jordan said dryly as they began to walk around the garage.

"You know I give you fair warning when I take over the backyard." Alex glared. "I don't need Tyson to give me hell for you falling into another of my projects."

"You mean like the time you decided test your new surfboard in the pool, and you destroyed to pool? Or how about the time you were trying to teach Jamie and the rest of his science club how to blow things up using common house hold chemicals?"

"It's not my fault you got out of work early those d-ACK!" Alex cursed as she stumbled into the rather large crater. She landed hard onto something soft but firm.

"Alex?"

She groaned as she picked herself up. She blinked into the thick smoke with blurry eyes. "I'm alive..."

"Damn."

"Hey!" Alex protested. "It'll take more than a fall to kill me!"

"Can you see anything in that damned smoke?"

"I lost my glasses..." she began feeling around her before freezing and blushing ferociously. "Um... Jordan?"

"Yes dearest sister?"

"I think I landed on someone..." she said as she scrambled off of the person before stepping back and tripping over the next one. She squeaked and rolled off before landing on the next... "How many freaking people are in this bloody pit?!"

A groan sounded from somewhere on the ground below her. "I think you better go get the kit Jordan!"

"On it."

x

x

x

Ratchet groaned as he slowly began to regain consciousness. The pain in his processor was a bit distracting but none more than the yelling that femme was doing... He tensed when he realized that his HUD wasn't functioning... nor were his self diagnostics... fear seized in his spark as his optics snapped open to gaze into a thick haze. There a dark shape moving in the smoke above him as he sat up the figure jumped.

"Oh Hey I think that one of them is awake!" a chipper voice came from the figure.

"Goodie." a dry reply came from the figure that had landed next to them. A bright light lit the rest of the haze to reveal a young woman in her mid to late twenties, with long dark hair and warm brown skin. She was currently glaring at the other young woman who she tossed the lantern to, who bore the same soft features as the other save for a set of three long scars across her right eye, and shorter hair.

But what had Ratchet starring at them was their size... They were the same size as him! _Just what the frag did you do to us Jackie?!_

"Can you move or should I go ahead and call the paramedics?" the first woman asked as she knelt into the dirt and began looking him over with a smaller flashlight.

"I fine." he grumbled as he winced as she shone the light into his optics. He sat up only to stare in shock at his body...

_Sweet Primus!_


	2. 2: Arguements

**Okay! So I'm saying to heck with the prologue and here is chapter 2! (changed 0 into 1)**

**Many thanks to CarsCars2Fanatic and TFANOverride for fave/following and to my guest reviewer Random Person.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Arguments**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"What kind of pansies freaking faint?!" Jordan grumbled as she worked on bandaging the young red haired teenager that had just recently fainted. So far three of the four men that had been at the bottom of the crater had fainted. The forth, a tan skinned man with a shaggy mop of slightly greying black hair had yet to wake up.

The others, an older guy in what appeared to be his late forties with clean cut red and slightly greying hair, the first of the lot to wake up; a somewhat short african american guy in his twenties, with short but well done corn rows; and the red haired kid who had to be in his early twenties to late teens... Each of then had fainted as soon as they had sat up.

"Maybe it's vertigo?"

Jordan was willing to put it off as vertigo if they each hadn't screamed. "Yeah I doubt it."

"Maybe I should go get the Funk."

Jordan shot Alex a glare. "I thought we decided that that stuff should never be unleashed onto mankind for it's sheer audaciousness.."

"It was only a suggestion..."'

Another groan alerted the two women to the last man in the hole. Blue eyes blinked into the pale lantern light owlishly. "Welcome back to the land of the living. Please don't faint on me or I swear I'll punch you." Jordan said sourly as she knelt don't in front of him as he sat up.

"Jordan!" the other woman scolded her.

"Impossible..." He muttered as he stared at himself.

Alex grinned. "Nothing is impossible just improbable. Now seeing as I'm _not _the reason you are sitting in a crater in my backyard, how did you get here?"

"Um... I'm not a hundred percent sure..."

"Oh goodie." Whack! "Ow!"

"Goodie? What the hell is wrong with you?! I've got four strange men in a freaking crater in my backyard. Tell me how in the hell _that _is a good thing?!" Jordan growled.

"I don't know... Mayhaps one of these guys perfected teleportation?" WHACK! "Jordaann!"

"I knew you had to be involved with this!"

"I swear it wasn't me this time!"

"Bullshit!"

Alex glared a hurt look at her sister. "It's true! I haven't screwed around with any teleport theories since last April! Any background radiation-"

"Radiat- Alex! Are you trying to kill us?"

"See this is why I don't tell you what I'm working half the time you over react-"

"With damned good reason!"

The man chose this moment to speak up. "Um excuse me did you say teleportation?"

"Well we're not dead-"

"Yet. Good God why can't you have a normal hobby like painting or crocheting?!"

"Science is my life damn it!"

A dry glare was shot at Alex. "You mean it will cost you your life."

Neither of the women noticed the eldest of the gentlemen had awoken and was currently overlooking the fight between the two women.

"You've burned down half the damned house-"

"Jackie?" The red haired man blinked at the other.

"Which I paid to be rebuilt-"

"Ratch'." the salt and peppered haired man smiled.

"Three goddamned times! Not to mention the fact that no freaking insurance company will cover us thanks to that little stunt you pulled with the lithium!"

"That one was _not _my fault. Tyson was the one that got it wet."

"And how many times have I told you not to leave volatile elements just lying around the house?" Jordan crossed her arms.

"Now why does this sound familiar?" Ratch asked as he glanced at his brother.

"Plenty of times. Usually when I am distracted with a project-"

Jordan threw her arms up in the air. "God may have gifted you with a sheer brilliant mind but he sure as hell forgot to leave you with some common sense!"

Jackie shrugged.

"You're just as scatterbrained as me at times!"

"Because I have to pick up your slack! Not to mention I work for a living, and have to deal with more than just _your _stupidity on a daily basis!"

The dark skinned man sidled up next the two others. "...Man these femmes remin' me o ya two."

"First you call me brilliant now you're calling me stupid?"

"Well you are glitched in that damned brain of yours!"

"No I'm interesting."

"Interestingly bonkers."

"And that is why I have you. To reign me in."

Silence fell between the two women, the elder glared daggers into her sister's own smiling face. "... Damn you."

"I love you too."

"Are you two done bickering?" the dry voice of the red haired man startled the both of them.

.

.

.

Both of the women jumped as they spun to face their long forgotten audience. The younger of the two grinned sheepishly as she rubbed a hand on the back of her head. The older one was eyeing the lot of them with a carefully guarded critical eye.

"Sorry..." the younger one said. "Anyways Like I was asking before I was rudely interrupted how'd the lot of ya get in my backyard?"

"Well Ah'm not a hun'red percen' sure but Jackie had dis weird bomb tha' wen' off at da wron group o bots." Jazz said glancing over at the scientist who sighed.

"It was an experimental teleportation grenade I thought that if I could teleport the 'Cons away from the battle it would be a lot easier than having to fight em."

"Oh yes because I'm sure that you meant to turn us fragging human!" Ratchet whacked him over the head with a wrench that he had pulled out of a pocket.

"It was an accident! How was I to know that the delay time would be long enough for them to throw the grenade back at us?!" Wheeljack cried.

"You should have thought about that before you took it into the field!" Ratchet growled as he whacked Wheeljack over the head again.

"Ow! Ratchet!"

"ey Ratch' perhaps you oughta go easy on Jackie." Jazz grabbed his arm.

"I will after I beat some sense into the slagger!"

"You know what who wants coffee?" the oldest girl interjected as she placed herself between the medic and the inventor.

.

"Ah dark nectar of the gods..." Alex clasped the steaming cup before downing the scalding liquid. Ratchet raised a brow at her actions before a equally steaming cup was placed before him. He and the other former bots blinked at the coffee.

"I don't know how the hell you can drink that black." a small pitcher of cream and a sugar bowl was placed in the table.

"Adding sugar is sacrilage to the caffiene spirits."

Jordan rolled her eyes. "So... accidental teleportation bomb... Just where are you folks from?"

"Um... we're not sure you'll believe us." Sideswipe said shooting a glance to Ratchet.

Jordan's eyes narrowed. "Try me."

"We are not human." Wheeljack stated simply.

One of Jordan's raven brows quirked up, but she said nothing, and Ratchet took over from Wheeljack. "We are now. But before the fragging incident that brought us here we were autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"Autobot's for short." Jazz smiled.

"Right... Are you sure you guys didn't hit your heads a little too hard when you landed in that crater?"

"Cybertron... Why does that sound familiar?" Alex frowned as she tapped a finger against her chin. "Jordan why does that sound familiar?"

Jordan shot her sister a poisonous look. "Like I would really know. I eat, work, sleep and occasionally have to make sure you haven't blown yourself up. Tell me when I would have learned of this mythical planet in the stars, from where our currently touched in the head friends are from?"

Each of the mechs bristled at her snide tone. "Now look here youngling-" Ratchet started only to be cut off by the irate woman.

"No you look. I just want the freaking truth."

"Wha' we tol' a is da truth girly." Jazz spoke up. Jordan met him eye for eye for a long while before she broke eye contact to glance up at a clock

Jordan let out a sigh as she rinsed out her coffee cup. "I don't know if you're telling the truth not but It's one thirty in the damned morning and I've got to be out of the house by six. I'm hitting the hay and the lot of you are leaving."

"Jordan! You can't just throw them out." Alex gapped at her sister.

"I am not sleeping with four strange men in my house."

"It's my house too and you're not throwing four disoriented people out in the middle of the night."

Another stare down between the twosome. "Fine. They can stay in Tyson's bedroom the spare room, and on the sofa. If any of them try anything I'm castrating the bastard, then I'm going to wring your neck."

"Thank you sis."

"I hate you." The bird was flipped by the retreating woman who left with a snap of the swinging door to the kitchen.

"No you don't!" Alex grinned before turning to face them. "Don't mind her she's only sleep deprived. It goes for making her cranky."

"Maybe Hatchet needs more recharge- OW!" Sideswipe cried as Ratchet's wrench met his skull.

Alex cocked her head as she debated on laughing. "You know I don't believe I caught your names."

"Ah'm Jazz." the black man grinned before pointing at Ratchet. "He's Ratchet, da kid he hit is Sideswipe, and tha's Wheeljack."

"Right... well if you haven't figured it out by now I'm Alex. And that was my older sister Jordan. My brother Tyson also lives with us but he's not here at the moment in time." Alex said as she looked over the four of them. "Right then should I show you to your beds for the night?"

She led the four of them to the moderately sized living room. "You two," Alex pointed at Jazz and Sideswipe. "Can duke it out over the sofa."

"What?" Sideswipe blinked.

"Age before beauty.. And unfortunately I've got two beds and the sofa. One of you is gonna have to take the floor. But never fear, the about a million pillows in the closet, Jordan's obsessed with pillows for some reason. Anyways moving on."

"Arm wrestle?" Sideswipe grinned at Jazz.

"Ya goin' down." Jazz smirked.

She turned down the hallway. "The downstairs bathroom. Don't make a mess and you better put the seat back down when your done. Jordan will spaz other wise." She turned and headed up the stairs. "My room, Jordan's, And this is the spare." She opened the door to a small sparcely decorated room with dark burgundy walls and a simple twin sized bed.

"Hmm It seems adequate." Ratchet nodded.

"Yeah yeah. Come on you." Alex dragged Wheeljack down the hall with Ratchet trailing behind. "This is Tyson's room. I do have to warn you do not open anything that is sealed. Tyson would revoke my lab privileges, if he didn't murder me." she said before opening the door.

The two men stared at the room. Posters coated the dark blue walls, many featuring various things from apparent television shows, there were three bookcases, one filled to the brim with books and dvd cases. The other two were filled with figurines and models... But what caught their attention was the one filled with little and _familiar _looking mechs...

"Primus..." Ratchet breathed as he stepped closer to look at shelf. Without his knowledge he had unconsciously reached out towards the shelf, only to have his hand slapped sharply. Ratchet scowled at the young woman.

"No touching the collectables." Alex said before glancing over the figurines with a look of mild disinterest. "Tyson's kind of a rabid fanboy... He's addicted to anything Scifi, and he's a little zealous about some more than others. These guys are from one of his favorite shows but for the life of me I can't remember which one..."

"Where is your brother?" Ratchet asked as he blinked away from the shelf.

"Ty's at some comic convention screeching 'Exterminate' at people. His costume as coming along well the last time I acknowledged him. Anyway... considering the fact that I've had a half an hours worth of sleep in three days I think I'm going to follow Jordan's example and turn in for the night. Get me up if you need anything ok?" she said glancing over at the moderately stunned Wheeljack.

"Good night Alex." Ratchet said as the girl made her way out of the room.

"Good night." she replied as the door clicked shut. He turned back to his brother, who was staring with wide blue eyes at one particular figurine.

"Wheeljack."

"It's me..." The inventor breathed before turning to face the medic. "Ratchet... What in the Pit have I done this time?"

Ratchet looked down at the miniature version of his bipedal mode as he murmured, "I wish I knew Jackie..."

"Now tha' is trippy..." Both of the older men started at the sound of Jazz's voice. There was a little smirk on his face as he noted the little figure of Prowl standing not too far from his own, only to fade as he felt the numb and dulled bond... it was like a class wall had slammed between him and his bondmate... It _hurt. _"Please tell meh tha' ya can get us home Jackie."

"Where's Sideswipe?" Ratchet frowned at Jazz.

"'E's out cold on da sofa." Jazz said as he looked over the shelf.

"He mention how he's doing?"

"Ah think 'e's still in shock at da moment... Ah can only begin to imagine how Sunny's doin' back home." Jazz said quietly. "Or Prowl..."

"Go ahead and take the berth Jazz. I'm going to begin working on the calculations for the new teleport machine." Wheeljack said as he looked at the shelf one more time.

.

.

.

Jordan didn't sleep well that night, spending the better part of the night tossing and turning before finally glaring at the blaring alarm clock when five a.m. struck. With a sigh she pulled a uniform out of the dresser before snagging herself a towel and making her way into the bathroom. She turned on the radio and hit the cold water.

She was just finish drying her hair when the door opened to reveal a sleepy, bleary eyed red headed young man. Her sleep addled mind had forgotten about her guests and she did what any logical woman would do.

She shrieked and threw the hair dryer nailing him in the head.


	3. 3: Breakfast

**So... Want... cake... T-T **

**I feel guilty. I so want a piece of my birthday cake... but I'm currently sitting at the hospital with my mom who can't eat right now... v.v the sacrifices made for family...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Breakfast.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ratchet sighed as he declared Sideswipe fine. Jordan had done a fine job at knocking the frontliner out, Ratchet was mildly impressed by the curses the girl had spat at Sideswipe before stepping over him and hastily made her way to the kitchen. Ratchet had coerced Jazz into helping him deposit Sideswipe onto the sofa before he began to check the twin over.

The medic sighed as he made his way out of the living room while Jazz went back to snooping around the house. As he entered the kitchen he was graced with listening to Jordan gripe.

"-Can't reason with her. 'It's my house' doesn't she mean funeral pyre? She can't even touch the damned stove without star-" Jordan went incoherent as she trailed off into muttering under her breath as Ratchet slipped into the kitchen and blinked at the slowly building pile of pancakes.

"What on earth are you doing? I thought you had to be to work by six?"

Jordan blinked at him as she flipped a pancake. "I like leaving at six. It keeps me from having to deal with that damned car in the middle of rush hour. Ty took the solstice leaving me with the blasted tempo, and the only thing the bitch is useful for is a test dummy for Alex's science experiments with Jamie and the gang. If it wasn't for the fact that we need the second car I wouldn't mess with that rolling death trap. I hope this will be enough for you guys." she said before snatching a the handle of a large and old looking bell and giving it a good long ring.

Ratchet winced at the sharp clear ringing before she set back into its place and pulled out several plates. she set them down just as a the revving of a engine roared from outside, quickly followed by a impatient beeping of a horn.

Jordan cursed under her breath and yanked off her apron and ripped open the refrigerator and pulled out a few items before tossing them in her purse as the door burst open, and a bright eyed brunette came bounding in.

"Good morning Jordan! Luke sent me to ask if you needed a lift to work this morning- and Oh hello. Who's your friend?"

"He's Alex's guest. Help yourself to some flapjacks." she said as she snagged a name badge off the counter. "Oh and do not let Alex use you for-" the door closed behind her before they could hear the rest of her instructions. Through the kitchen window he could see her scolding a man bearing the same sharp features as the teen in front of him.

The boy turned his pale green eyes on Ratchet before he grinned. "So... Since Jordan fled in her usual way, I'm Jamie."

"Ratchet."

Jamie blinked at him for a minute, the youngster seemed to be sizing him up. "Nice nickname. Medic right? Marines or the Army?"

It was Ratchet's turn to blink at him. "How did you know I am a medic?"

"My folks are both in the military. My dad's an army doc. He's got the same stress lines and the same stance that you carry yourself with. Your dogtags are a giveaway. I also have to admit that your nickname is a dead give away because besides Doc, Doctor, Bones, I would have to say that Ratchet is a kickass name for a medic. Kudos for the transfan in your group."

"Transfan?" Ratchet blinked at the term.

"Transformers Fan." Jamie said as he piled several of the pancakes on his plate.

"It's too early for you to be geeking out Jamie..." Alex wondered into the kitchen with Jazz and Sideswipe trailing behind her.

"It is never too early to geek out. Now nerding out is a totally different thing. Let me finish my pancakes before we test your newest gizmo." Jamie said as he began to wolf down the food.

The others settled around the table and accepted the plates full of short stacks that she had began to dish out to them. "No projects today Jamie. The SHP had a meltdown last night."

"Let me guess problems with the neural interface again?" A dark look was shot across the counter at the boy who grinned. "Isa warned you that you had the calculations off."

"My calculations were not the problem." Alex hissed.

"What pray tell are you two arguing about?" Ratchet asked as he frowned at the two humans.

Jamie grinned. "The last time I came over Alex was working on a Solidified Holographic Projector. See it uses nanobots that form into a physical avatar to be driven by a separate remote entity."

"And unfortunately the interface glitched and tried to take out the lab on me last night. I think I've almost got the gremlin tracked down."

"Almost is what you said on Wednesday Alex." Jamie said dryly. "Almost is not a safe enough label for me to be plugging my brain into it."

"The worst it could do is electrocute you at this point. I think that is a lot better than a lot of the other worst case scenarios I've weeded out. Tyson would agree with me on that."

"He went to the Con then?"

Alex shrugged. "When doesn't he pass of a chance to hawk his art and dress up? Speaking of which, why are you here anyways? Weren't you supposed to go with him?"

"I got caught street racing with Luke again." Jamie sighed.

"You would think that you would be able to find a much better way to spend your time than modifying that Charger." She said pointing a forkful of pancakes at the brunette. "By the way, Jazz, Sideswipe this is Jamie by the way. Jamie, meet Jazz and Sideswipe."

Jamie raised a brow at the names but shrugged before eyeing the large dark bruise on the redheads face. "Nice goose egg. Jordan's handiwork right?" Jamie grinned at Sideswipe.

"Yeah. The Hatchet hasn't hit me th-Ow!" Sideswipe yelped as Ratchet hit him in the back of his head.

"Don't call me that!" Ratchet growled before picking up a plate of pancakes. "I'm going to take these out to Jackie."

Alex frowned as she gazed over the feasting men.. "Where is he?"

"He was out in your lab last night working on making a list for the materials that we need to get home." Ratchet said as he swiped the syrup bottle from Jamie's hand.

"Hey!" the teen protested.

"You've got enough sugar on that plate don't you think?" Ratchet grinned as he walked out of the room.

.

.

.

Alex bit her lip before tossing her empty plate into the sink. "I better go see how far he's gotten with that teleporter too."

Jamie's eyes widened. "Alex I thought you said no more dicking around with the teleportation theories after what happened to Picaso."

"Yeah well these guys got here via the tech, so It's back to the drawing board if I'm to help their friend Wheeljack get them home." Alex said following Ratchet out.

The remaining three guys ate their remaining pancakes in silence until Jamie broke into a grin. "So... Teleport tech eh? Where you guys from?"

"Mt. St. Hilary, Oregon." Jazz supplied with a smile.

Jemie's eyes narrowed. "... I meant seriously. But hey if you don't want to tell me fine. But you guys are taking this alias thing way too far... But hey I'll play along." he said as he picked up his plate and began taking inventory of the mess littering the kitchen. "Since you're big TF fans you wanna have a Bayverse marathon when I get done cleaning up this mess?"

Sideswipe blinked. "Bayverse?"

Jamie sighed. "You know the live action movies? I thought you guys were hardcore Transformers fans with the nicknames and whatnot."

Jazz could have face palmed when he realized what he and the others had forgotten as he looked at the dumbstruck look on Sideswipe's face. The red haired frontliner was staring at the boy as if he grew a second head.

"I don't-"

"'ey Siders why don' ya go relax in da livin' room 'til Jamie gets done. Ya look like slag."

Sideswipe frowned at Jazz as he caught the warning tone in the TIC's voice. Sideswipe sighed and handed over his plate to Jamie's waiting hand exiting the room. Jazz vented a sigh of relief through his nose. He knew the prankster was going to demand an explanation to the full gravity of their current predicament.

Jamie glanced over his shoulder at the short man. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah. Jus' a lil tired still."

Jamie nodded. "Go ahead and crash in the living room. I'll bring ya some coffee when it gets done brewing since I have to offer Alex her morning sacrifice."

Jazz nodded and headed to living room where he was promptly pinned against the wall.

"Tell me what the frag is going on here." Sideswipe's tone was dark, his gaze cold enough that if Jazz hadn't known any better he'd have sworn that he was staring at Sunstreaker and not the usually carefree twin.

"Well Sideswipe. Where do you want me to begin?"


	4. 4: Pets

**I'm back with a new chapter! Yay! This particular chapter was being a brat and I was suddenly attacked by the evil little plot bunny that I ended up drawing... Now if only I can figure out how to fix my printer I could upload it for my profile pic.. XD**

**Anywho enjoy this new (albeit short) chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Pets **

**x**

**x**

**x**

Wheeljack was starring at the chalkboard that he had commandeered for his calculations when Ratchet and Alex roamed into the lab with the plate of pancakes.

"Good morning Jack. Did you have a good night?" Alex said cheerfully as she pulled an apron off a hook on the wall.

"I've spent the night working out my equations... However I did notice several of your projects..."

Ratchet frowned. "You didn't tinker with any of them did you?"

Wheeljack smiled sheepishly. "Well I only glimpsed over the specifications of the ones laying in the open... Some of them are very innovative, Did you know she is working on a modified solid holographic projector? Something between a cross of Hounds holograms and the training decks simulators. From what I can tell-"

"It'll be driven by the initiator of the program through a neural interface. I already heard the details over breakfast. Speaking of which you need to refuel." Ratchet handed him the plate.

"Yeah yeah..." Wheeljack muttered as he glanced over to see Alex glaring at his notes, muttering to herself under her breath. "I think I see where I made the mistake in my calculations but I'm not a hundred percent sure on _how_ to even go about getting us home from this point. the materials alone will be hard to come by and I will still have to devise an alternate power source than the one I did use."

Alex looked over at them. "Just what did you use? The chemical composure is whack. I've never seen anything like this."

"It is most likely an element that doesn't exist on this planet." Ratchet said dismissively.

Alex blinked. "That could definitely be problematic..."

x

x

x

Sideswipe stared at the little yellow figurine in his hands, a sparkbroken look on his face as he looked into the toy's blue optics.

"Siders?"

"...Jazz... Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go kill Wheeljack."

"Sunny."

"..." His grip tightened on the toy as he looked back up to meet Jazz's blue green gaze. "Jazz-"

"So who's ready for that marathon?" Jamie asked his left arm stuffed full of dvd cases and a tray of coffee and a glass of milk on his right, balanced perfectly until he tripped. The brunette hissed as he hit the floor, hot coffee spattering everywhere. "Dammit."

"Are ya alrigh' kid?" Jazz and sideswipe had both leapt up from their positions, Jazz lending a hand to the boy while Sideswipe glanced around for something to clan up the mess with.

"Yeah.. I only tripped over Skitter. I wondered where the blasted roomba was hiding." He glared over at the small spherical object lying next to the couch. The two former bots glanced down at it. Jamie sighed as he reached over to pick up the little metal gizmo. "Piece of worthless scrap metal. I don't know why Alex and Ty like you so much." He said before placing it on the floor.

"..." Jazz frowned at the thing known as Skitter for a long moment before the thing's optics opened...

x

x

x

Ratchet, Wheeljack and Alex looked up at the loud screeches of terror that sounded from the house. Alex merely raised a brow as the two men bolted for the house dreading the worse. She slowly and mentally began to compile a list of just what she could have done and or left lying around what was so frightening. Making her way in she noted that even Ratchet ans Wheeljack had began to yell and the sounds of things being thrown and broken while all of their exclaims loudly permeated the air.

"KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT!"

"THE FRAGGING THING WON'T SIT STILL YOU GET IT JAZZ!"

"ARE YA NUTS?! AH DON' WANNA DIE! YA GET IT RATCH'!"

"COME ON YOU GUYS SETTLE DOWN IT'S A HARMLESS PET!" Jamie yelled as the sounds of glass shattering filled the air. "NOT THE OWL FIGURINES! JORDAN WILL HAVE OUR HEADS!"

"Um, what's going on in here?" Alex blinked at the mass hysteria. The little big opticed metal creature, the source of the whole fiasco gave a loud trill and darted towards her in a hurry followed by horrified exclamations of the men who ran forward until she bent down and scooped up the critter.

"Are you insane?! Put it down before it kills you!" Ratchet held his current weapon, the broom pointed straight at the little robot in Alex's arms.

A dark eyebrow raised above her lenses. "Skitter? He's not deadly... Not since I worked out the programming glitches when I first built him."

There was a long pause in the room as the four Autobots blinked in unison at the little scraplet in the young inventor's grasp.

"You _built_ a fragging scraplet?! Why in the name of Primus would you do that?!" Sideswipe gaped at her.

Alex shrugged. "My brother wanted a pet, but Jordan's allergic to anything with fur, and heaven knows I can't remember to feed myself let alone a fish or reptile so I built him wittle Skitter for his twelfth birthday..." she said running a soothing hand over the overheated metal as the scraplet shivered in her arms... "You're the perfect pet.. yes you are... nothing dangerous about you, nope..."

"But why a scraplet?" Wheeljack blinked.

"It was either Goddard, a cybermat, or this... and well I thought that this was the cuter of the three designs that Tyson gave me... Thus we have Skitter! I think he's soo adorable don't you?"

"**NO.**" was the unanimous reply from all of the guys.

"Your loss then.." she shrugged before giving Skitter an Eskimo kiss. You'll come with mama so that I know that the big ol fraidy cats don't offline you... My poor, poor Skitter." the woman murmured under her breath as she turned and headed back to her lab.

The five just blinked in her wake. Jazz slowly climbing off the bookcase he had taken refuge on, his body tense and shaking from the built up adrenaline. "That femme is nuts. A scraplet as a _pet?"_

"To be fair it's not a _real _scraplet." Jamie pointed out as he righted the barstools. "Skitter doesn't even have a mouth.. and besides the last time I checked scraplets don't eat organics." he said dryly as he set each of them with a quick glare before going back to rectifying their mess. The other four soon pitched in.

x

x

x

A shiver went down Jordan's spine as she glanced at her watch, counting down the minutes till the end of her shift... _My havoc senses are a tingling..._

"Ya okay Jordan?" Luke called from where he leaned against his counter. "You look ill."

"i'm slightly worried about Alex."

"Please tell me that I don't havta worry about James now... I know that she tries to keep it safe but come on Jordan, she's more of a walking kultztastroph- OW!" he yelped as she nailed him in the forehead with a roll of mini duct tape. It made a oddly hollow sound when it connected enticing a chuckle from her. "Very funny." he grumbled as she smirked at him.

"Hey only family can insult family you know the rule."

"Yeah yeah... Oh hey I don't have him yet!" Luke pointed over the counter and into her return cart.

"Hm?" she blinked and pulled the toy out. "I didn't know you still collect toys."

"Oh come on, Transformers are freaking awesome, you can't deny that."

Jordan shook her head. "No wonder you and Jamie get along so well with Tyson..."

"Yeah well Ty's more of a Whovian than a Transfan."

"See this is why I stick with the drama and romantic comedies. I don't have to follow the trends."

"... You call M.A.S.H. a romantic comedy?"

"Nah it's a drama with a fair dash of- Come on now I don't know how to do that, you'll have to ask your manager about- Oh hello Jason..."

The manager's eyes narrowed on her. "Get back to work."

"Yes sir."


	5. 5: Insight to the Hosts

**New chapter for ya'll..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

**Many thanks to CarsCars2Fanatic, Defender54, DoomCabbit, Dragonjg, Dreaming Star Traveler, KittyKat25, Shimmer Mane, The Sarcastic Knight, ejkallas, qaz1234, _Secret, _Sarielgrace, Shiftframe, rlance03, stolethestarsaber, TFAN Override, Rurikuro, Remnas, Darkwalk12 and _Random Person, _For fav/follow/reviewing so far!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Insights to The Hosts**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jamie sighed as he piled a small pile of glass on the table trying to decide if it was even worth trying to glue each piece together, or begin looking for the stupid little figurines on Ebay... Jazz and Sideswipe were sitting in the living room watching the first Transformer movie, snickering and laughing at the funny bits while loudly protesting the other ones. Jamie sighed as he dumped the shards and fragments into the trash and pulled out his tablet. He made his way into the living room glancing briefly at the twosome before continuing his search for the replacement knickknacks.

The movie had progressed to the Mission city Battle and Jazz and Sideswipe were cheering on the bots.

_"You wanna pice of me? You wanna piece?!" _Jamie looked up sharply at Jazz.

_"No I want two!"_

Jazz's expression went from enthused to blank in that split second as he watched the onscreen Jazz get tossed aside like a crushed beer can at a fraternity kegger.

"Did he just-? No that's..." Sideswipe sputtered before turning his attention from the screen to his Jazz. "Jazz?"

Jamie's cell chose that moment to ring, startling the hell out of him. _Wree! Wree! Wree!_ The other two blinked over at the shrilly screeching alarm like tone. "I have got to change that damned ring tone." Jamie cursed as he flipped it open. He stood up and made his way out of the room.

_"Jamie! You live!"_ Tyson's voice cheered from the earpiece.

"No I'm answering you from beyond the grave." Jamie said dryly. "Purgatory is bland."

_"Haha very funny. Look remember how I was working on the screenplay for Natalia?" _

"The one for the LARP or the radio play for the 501st Legion?"

_"The one for the 501st. I forgot the thumb drive for it on my desk... Can you upload it and email it to me?"_

Jamie sighed as he opened the door to Tyson's room and searched over the desk. "I don't see it Ty."

_"Man don't you lie to me. I've got a bunch of pissed off storm troopers ready to tear me a new one."_

"I'm not seeing it Tyson. Are you positive that you left it here?"

_"Yes! Hey watch it!"_ Tyson yelped. _"Please you've got to find it for me!"_

"Give me a break Tyson, it's not on your desk. I can't just magically make it appear out of nowhere."

_"GET THE DALEK!" _a voice shouted over the sound of the crowd in the phone. The connection was killed with a shriek from Tyson and a beep.

Jamie sighed as closed his phone and stared around his best friend's room. "Since when did secretary become part of my job? Heck I should ask for a raise... hm?" he frowned as his eyes lilt on the bookcase that Tyson had dedicated to his Transformers collection. He already knew that Sideswipe had Sunny with him.. but there were two other's missing from the bookcase. "Now why would they grab _them_ two?"

.

.

.

"Does your sister know about this... Bunker?" Ratchet frowned as she slowly lead them to a door marked with a sign saying, 'Best Left Forgotten'.

"Hm.. Not really but my little brother does. Jamie too for that matter, but he has orders not to tell Jordan." Alex said with a shrug. "In fact it was his idea for the sign. Besides I paid through the nose to have this place sealed with a foot thick layer of a titanium and steel compound plus encase it with two feet of concrete. If she really knew how much it cost she'd strangle me."

Ratchet blinked as she flipped the lights on. "... If it cost so much then how did you pay for it?"

"My father's inheritance. Believe it or not Jordan's only my half sister, she had a different dad than me, and as much as I hate to say it, my dad didn't leave her anything when he died. She always gets mad at me when it comes to money so I don't argue with her about the bills or anything. She insists that she'll pay for them since she does live here despite the fact that I've got the money to pay them all for years... I just pay for the upkeep and the repairs on the house... She's so damned hard headed."

"Maybe it's just her sense of responsibility."

"So she works three jobs on purpose? Sure one of them was forced on her no thanks to me but still..." Alex shook her head. "I wouldn't open that." she took a Tupperware dish from Wheeljack who was eyeing the odd pink substance inside. "This isn't meant to be opened in enclosed spaces."

"What is it?"

"I call it Funk. I was trying to create a stimulant to wake up Jamie once upon a time ago... Let's just say that stuff woke him out of a near comatose state."

"_Comatose?"_ Ratchet sputtered.

"It wasn't my fault. He had been hit upside the head by a baseball. Not my fault. However The Funk did work... but it took three weeks and a tomato wash to get the smell out of the hospital."

"Yikes..." Wheeljack shuddered.

"Indeed. It was then that both Tyson and Jordan ruled that it should never be unleashed for the relative safety of the populace.. Now this way gents and you'll see the number one reason for the sign on the door." Alex stepped in front of a small dial panel on the wall. She typed in a code.

"Voice input required." a monotone voice sounded from overhead.

Alex crossed her arms. "Peridot."

A green light lit up on the panel and the whole wall slid open. Ratchet's eyes widened at the four foot thick bulkhead before his gaze found the large twisted, broken, and burned archway lying within, the metal control panel was a mess of blackened metal.

"_That_ is your teleport device?" Ratchet blinked.

"Well it was, until it had it's meltdown... There was a freak squall that rolled in, and a well aimed lightning strike fried the controls and overloaded the energy core to the whole system... I spent almost a year working on this thing... only to have nature tell me it was not meant to be."

"Hm... There is a lot fried in here... We'll need all new wiring for the conduit system and we will have to reconfigure the power grid. The arch will be hard to reconstruct but I think It should be manageable."

"Right... Well then shall we get to it?"

.

.

.

Jazz was currently flipping through a photo album that he had found on the bookcase when Jamie reentered the living from. Sideswipe was currently deep into watching Revenge of the Fallen, paying no attention to the way Jamie frowned as he laid sight on the only action figure on the couch beside him.

"..." Jamie opened his mouth before quickly shutting it and opting to sit down next to Jazz. "Not watching the marathon anymore?"

"Nah.."

"Is it because of your counterpart's death?" Blue eyes gave the brunette a narrowed sideways glare. "So I am right to assume that you are a version of _The _Jazz then. Nice to know that there really is such a thing as a multiverse. Tyson would have a field day with that knowledge... If he didn't drown you in more questions that would drive ya nuts. Though this whole thing is mind-blowingly insane..."

"Ya tellin' meh."

"So... then have you guys told the girls about where you're from?"

"Eh kinda... Though Ah don' think Jordan really believed us. As for Alex... Well... she seems like she believes..."

Jamie shook his head. "Alex's more than likely in it for the science of the whole thing. Say, I know you're the one that gave Ty's Sunstreaker to Sideswipe.. Did you two take any others? Because Frenzy and Rumble are missing."

"No... dere were no toys of Frenzy and Rumble."

Jamie cocked a brow. "Uh yeah there was."

"Nope."

"Yes there were I was there with Tyson when he got Soundwave and all of his symbionts."

"..."

"..."

"... Eh Siders?"

The red head turned his head. "Yeah?"

"Did ya take the 'Con Twins when we were upstairs?"

"Nope." His attention was instantly returned to the screen.

"That's weird..." Jamie said with a frown.


	6. 6: Don't make her mad

**Another new chapter! Now.. it's not quite what you're probably expecting... XD.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

**Many thanks to CarsCars2Fanatic, Defender54, DoomCabbit, Dragonjg, Dreaming Star Traveler, KittyKat25, Shimmer Mane, The Sarcastic Knight, ejkallas, qaz1234, _Secret, _Sarielgrace, Shiftframe, rlance03, stolethestarsaber, TFAN Override, Rurikuro, Remnas, Darkwalk12 and _Random Person, _For fav/follow/reviewing so far!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Don't make her mad...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"There are more missing... How can there be more missing?" Jamie blinked at the con's shelf on the bookcase. "Now the whole bloody set is missing... And I _know_ Sideswipe hasn't moved his aft off the couch..."

Jazz raised a brow as he gazed over the whole set. "Yeah well Ah doubt tha' Hatchet has left Alex and Jackie alone. Ah'm sure that that would be a catastrophe in the making."

"... Oh.." Jamie froze as that thought hit him hard. "Those two... working together... That is a scary thought... Please tell me that Wheeljack isn't as acci-"

**BOOM.**

The house rattled on it's foundations for several seconds before the two of them darted out of the room, neither ever aware to the one that had been watching with curious red eyes from the closet...

.

.

.

"Yeah well I still don't see why you let her bully you."

Jordan fought the urge to growl as she concentrated on weaving in and out of traffic as they neared their exit.. Luke had bravely opted to let her drive off her frustration at a fellow coworker. "Luke, I do ignore her she just gets on my nerves with the cantankerous garbage that she venomously spouts from day to day. I mean yeah I understand that if she doesn't let it go she'd probably spontaneously combust, but must the rest of us deal with the spite she unleashes everyday?"

"Easy on the accelerator.. I don't need anymore tickets Jordan." Luke commented as he peeked at the speedometer as she zipped off the exit.

"Sorry. But it's my night for feeding the horde."

"Ah... afraid of the rest of the staff?"

Jordan snorted. "As if. I can handle the firebugs.. I'm more concerned about letting Alex and her new friends experiment in the... house..." Jordan trailed off as she noted the ominously dark plume that was in the direction of their destination.

"Is that smoke?"

"Unfortunately."

.

.

.

"OW!"

"Damn it Wheeljack..." Ratchet growled as he pocketed the wrench he had been using to tighten the freshly beaten out framework for the teleporter. The engineer was rubbing his head with a grimace. "Can't you go _one _day without blowing something up?"

"I wish... Though at this point in time I'm sure even Primus has doubts of me actually being able to do that.." Wheeljack mumbled earning a glare from his brother. "It's probably why I'm not offline yet... He's probably afraid I'll cause the Well to explode..."

_The sad thing is I can see that happening..._Ratchet thought grimly as he noted the thick black smoke eking out of the garage was starting to thin... Alex came out toting an empty fire extinguisher, coated in soot and foam.

"I didn't expect it to go that way... I suppose that I'll have to look into another form of energy to power the device..." the young woman muttered as she tossed aside the spent tank.

The door to the house burst open and Sideswipe, Jazz, and Jamie ran out into the yard. "What the heck happened?"

"I overloaded the solar generator... and Wheeljack may have caused several car batteries to implode."

"..." Jamie raised a brow. "Car batteries?"

"Eh. The generator wasn't putting out enough power.. so we decided to look for other alternatives besides the main grid."

Jamie face palmed. "You forgot about the hydro generator didn't you?"

"I was saving that for worst case scenario. Well I guess this counts..."

Jamie sighed. "... I'm going to check the fuses... I'm leaving Jordan to you."

"Jordan?" Alex blinked before the revving of Luke's car met her ears. Tires screeched in the yard as the brakes were applied harshly.

"Alex..."

Alex winced before turning to face her sister who was already out of the car and marching over.. "Why hello Jordan... you're here early..."

"They cut my hours. Is the fire out?"

"Um... there wasn't any fire?"

"Then what happened?"

"Um..." the younger woman cowered under her sister's glare before mumbling the cause of the current explosion. Jordan growled and went off into a rant. Ratchet sighed as he glanced over at his brother who had finally stripped the slowly disintegrating apron and gloves.

"In all honesty it could have been a lot worse Miss Jordan-" Wheeljack tried to intervene.

Jordan set him with a dark glare, her tirade cut off as she took a deep breath. "Look just get the damned mess cleaned up." she said s she returned her glare back to Alex who smiled weakly and nodded. Jordan let off a frustrated sigh before she stormed into the house.

"Man she's scary when she wants to be..." Sideswipe shivered as he watched her retreat with the others.

"Eh she's probably PMSing." a taller slightly older version of Jamie commented.

"Careful Luke, if she heard you say that-" Jamie commented as he reappeared from the garage.

"She'd hit me upside the head. It wouldn't hurt any worse than sparring matches with dad. Ready to go home runt?"

"Um about that... I was thinking I'd chill here tonight."

"Sarge won't like that.."

"Perhaps if you could convince him-"

A scream rang out from the house successfully cutting him off as pretty much everyone in the yard bolted for the house. The sounds of fighting came from upstairs... followed by a loud thud. Which is where they found a spitting mad Jordan on top of a teenager with blonde hair gripped tightly in one hand, and exacto knife in the other held to his very wide left eye.

"Fricking little pervert! I dare you to move damn it." she hissed.

"Someone get this crazy femme off me!" Rumble pleaded with the other humanized bots.

"Primus how I wish I had a camera..." Sideswipe smirked. "Having fun Rumble?"

Jordan glanced up at him. "You know this lowlife?"

"His name is Rumble."

"Rumble?" Luke muttered with a raised brow. Jamie sighed and hauled his brother away.

"Where did ya find 'im?" Jazz blinked at the humanized cassette.

"In my underwear drawer." Jordan hissed. "He's still holding my bra..."

"I was just looking at it..." Rumble muttered in his defense.

Jordan growled. "Keep talking and I will make sure you never look at anything again pervert!"

"Look I'm sorry! Okay?! Let me up and I will give you back your bra!"

Jordan glared for a minute before tossing aside the knife and gibbs smacking him face first into the floor. "Get the hell out of my room if you value your life."

"Yes Ma'am!" Rumble yelped as he scrambled out of the room. Jordan shot the others a glare before slamming the door shut.

.

.

"Are ya by yourself?" Jazz pinned the cassette with a glare as the blonde leaned against the wall in the kitchen.

"Maybe..." Rumble said avoiding looking at Jazz. "Tell me how the slag did this happen? Why the Pit are we fleshies?!"

"In short? Wheeljack. Now if ya tell meh the truth Ah'll reconsider ignoring my gut instinct ta tie ya up until we get home."

"Frenzy's upstairs in one of the berths." Rumble muttered.

"And where the heck were ya last night? Cause ya weren't in the crater out back with the four of us."

"I woke up in the tree, Frenzy was on the roof."

Jazz peered over his shades at the blonde. Rumble was making sure to avoid his blue-green gaze. "Tell meh Rumble... do ya wanna go home?"

Rumble glared. "Of course I do!"

"Then can Ah trust you to act civilized? We are guests here and Ah don't want no trouble from you and your brother, especially since ya already pissed off one of our hosts."

"Whatever..."

"Ah will tie ya aft up and string ya up from that tree ya woke up in if ya don't." Jazz said with a glare. "Now which room is ya bro in?"

.

.

"You're freaking kidding me... There's _two_ of them?" Jordan growled as she glared down at the sleeping blonde in her bed. Several of her brothers action figures were lining the pillow not being used by the pervert's copy while he cuddled the largest of the toys tightly in his sleeping grip. She stared down at him for several minutes before sighing. Jordan turned around and began to pick up the scattered art supplies that littered the room. _How the hell did he sleep through all that?_


	7. 7: The Severed Hand

**I'm not completely happy with this chapter... But an irritating thought has been plaguing me courtesy of my muse so here it is. Be warned though... Jordans still ticked from the last chapter... And most of this chapter is from Frenzy's POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Transformers.**

**Many thanks to CarsCars2Fanatic, Defender54, DoomCabbit, Dragonjg, Dreaming Star Traveler, KittyKat25, Shimmer Mane, The Sarcastic Knight, ejkallas, qaz1234, _Secret, _Sarielgrace, Shiftframe, rlance03, stolethestarsaber, TFAN Override, Rurikuro, Remnas, Darkwalk12, _Random Person, _Ashtre423, siriuslyfiesty, For fav/follow/reviewing so far!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Severed Hand**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jazz and Rumble stared at Jordan's door through the crack of Tyson's door waiting for the irritable woman to start screaming about Frenzy...

"Are ya sure 'e's in dere?"

"I left him on the bed snuggling the weird figure of our carrier..." Rumble muttered. "He's still out cold..."

"Your twin bond's still working?"

"Yeah... though we can't feel the boss... or the others.." Rumble bit his lip. "Frenzy freaked when he realized that they're not there. Ooh wait! he's waking up!"

.

.

.

Frenzy woke to the sound of some sort of pop music playing softly in the room, the figurine digging sharply into his now soft chest.. He reached out through the bonds slamming into the now blocked bonds with another round of shocked fervor. Fear and loneliness hit him in the spark before the one remaining bond flooded with soothing calm and love from his twin.. tears leaked out of red irises eyes as he opened them to gaze around the now empty room.

_**~Where are you bro?~ **_

_**~I'm in another room with the Autobot TIC...~**_

_**~Why?~**_

_**~Just get out of that room. The femme in there is nuts~**_

_**~Femme?~**_

The music's level changed as a new song began flowing through the speakers. Frenzy frowned as he sat up looking around as his eyes laid sight on a small dividing half wall. He slowly crawled out of the bed to make his way over to see a human femme similar to the shorter one he and his brother had noticed earlier that day, her back was too him as she sat in front of a angled desk of sorts, working on a drawing of sorts as she softly sang along with the playing music.

Frenzy blinked as his eyes caught sight of a picture of two fleshies standing side by side smiling and waving happily in the photo... She was in the process of copying the photo on the canvas before her.

"You know for a fleshy you're not half bad."

The femme jumped in her seat before turning to glare at him. "Are you the rock or the pervert?"

"Rock? Pervert? What are ya going on about?" Frenzy frowned.

"The Rock then." she mused as she stared the blonde over. Frenzy fidgeted under her caramel gaze, which eventually landed to rest on his own ruby red one. "Hmm.."

"Um..." Frenzy took a step back. "Uh... So um.. Thanks for letting me use your berth-"

"Berth?" Her brows creased in confusion at the strange word.

"Bed." he supplied.

"Yeah whatever." she huffed as she checked her watch. "Glad you're up. Word of advice though, I would find something to differentiate yourself from your brother or else I'll have to resort to beating the both of you up when he pisses me off again."

"... Okay..." **~She doesn't seem that bad Rumble~**

**~Says you. She almost took out my optic.~**

**~And what did you do to piss her off?~**

"Come on I've got to start dinner and I'm not leaving you in here." she said as she stood and took off her apron.

.

.

"It isn't possible." Luke was shaking his head vigorously.

"You can not be seriously be telling me that they don't see the faintest bit _familiar _to you." Jamie hissed at his brother who leaned to peer into the living room, where Sideswipe and Jazz were currently finishing up Revenge of The Fallen.

"Coincidence."

"Argh! Hopeless! I swear you have no hopeful imagination whatsoever."

"Not true I have aspirations of winning the Daytona 500 someday."

"Yeah and in what universe are you dreaming of that happening? Isn't your father forcefully conscripting you into the army rangers?" Jordan commented as she entered the kitchen with Frenzy trailing behind her.

Luke stuck his tongue out at her. "Just remind me why don't ya?"

"You know you could just cave in and tell your father that you don't want to do it." Jordan said as she took out a large pot.

"Yeah but that would be like signing my own death warrant. And I'm sure Sarge has a license to kill in his freaking wallet."

"So what are you two arguing about?"

"Um... the plausibility of other universes existing." Jamie smiled weakly.

Jordan raised a brow before shaking her head and pulling out her ingredients out of the refrigerator. "I'm still trying to believe that these guys are telling the truth about where they come from Jamie. Don't make me have to stretch my mind around anything else."

"So what are you cooking?" Jamie glanced over the ingredients.

"Your fingers if you don't get out of my kitchen." Jordan pointed to the door with her knife. Jamie held his hands up in surrender as Luke shot him a smirk before the two made their slow escape, Jamie glancing at the blonde who had to be Frenzy watching Jordan.. She raised a brow at her shadow who merely took a seat on one of the barstools with a smile at her slight scowl. Jamie heard her sigh as he turned his back to the kitchen.

.

.

.

Ratchet was watching him like a hawk... Wheeljack was feeling slightly defeated as he hooked up the new wiring relays to the secondary system that Jamie had mentioned, the miniature dam pumping away against the little river that ran through the back of the property.

"Do you have to keep glaring at me?"

"I'm just making sure you do it right."

Wheeljack growled under his breath before snapping, "Well if you're so concerned come and do it yourself! "

"Very well then move over." Ratchet said as he walked over.

"I am perfectly capable of doing it myself Ratchet!"

"I'm sure you are. I just want to make sure you did it right so that there aren't anymore explosions from this end of things. I would like to be able to get home in one... piece.." Ratchet trailed off as he walked over to the edge of the river to kneel down.

"Oh yes just rub it in! I know that I've got fragged up luck and- is that a _hand?" _Wheeljack blinked at the severed hand lying in the grass palely as Ratchet reached down and gingerly picked it up. "And you just had to pick it up didn't you?"

"I'm a medic." Ratchet said as he inspected the hand. He frowned at the palm. "Correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't Rumble and Frenzy tossing around Eject's servo?"

"You don't think-"

"Look at us." Ratchet said wryly before pointing out a curious pattern in the lines in the palm.

"Should... should we um... Should we put it on ice?" Wheeljack blinked at Ratchet.

.

.

.

Jordan didn't glance up from the pot she was currently stirring on the stove when Wheeljack and Ratchet came into the kitchen and asked her for a container to store something in. She just waved them on to a cupboard.

Frenzy raised a brow at the hand Ratchet had brought in. "Is that-"

"Hm..?" Jordan turned. Ratchet quickly hid the offending hand behind his back. Jordan eyed the threesome with a suspicious gaze before her eyes finally rested on Wheeljack. She frowned at him for a minute before she quietly asked, "Say Wheeljack... please remind me just what were you doing earlier?" she asked before turning her attention to the cutting board where several long red peppers sat.

"I was helping Alex with configuring an acceptable temporary energy source for the teleporter besides nuclear energy... Using car batteries and several of her back up generator-"

The knife came down hard on the wood of the cutting board. "Car batteries from where?"

"Um..."

The knife was moving quite quickly across the cutting board. Frenzy smirked as the Autobot fidgeted as he watched that knife warily. "Let me guess you borrowed the one from the Tempo didn't you?"

"Um... Maybe?"

A long and slow sigh made it's way out of the woman as she scooped up the pepper and tossed it into the pan. "Resplendent." the woman sighed before checking her watch. "Luke!" she called as she wiped her hands on her apron, marching out of the room. Ratchet quickly shoved the container with the hand into the freezer.

"Whatever it is no!" Luke yelled from the living room as he was loudly shushed by the others watching their movie. The sounds of Jordan arguing with him sounded from the living room, Frenzy smirked at the medic as he buried the hand.

"You realize she'll probably yell at you if she finds that right? She threated everyone else outta here and she's been glaring at me for sitting in here while she was cooking..." Frenzy pointed out.

"Which is why _you _are not going to say a thing to her about this or I will offline you when we get back to our universe. Medic protocols be slagged." Ratchet growled at the cassette before he ushered Wheeljack out.

Frenzy smirked and shook his head. Yeah he might be a fleshy right now but the medic's threat didn't scare him. It may have been his natural stupidity... but he was nonplussed about the whole situation that he and his twin had found themselves in... He sighed as he stared at the miniature Soundwave in front of him as he wondered just how his carrier and siblings were doing back home...


	8. 8: Chili Pepper Challenge

**And so I'm back with yet another short chapter for all of you to enjoy... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Transformers.**

**Many thanks to CarsCars2Fanatic, Defender54, DoomCabbit, Dragonjg, Dreaming Star Traveler, KittyKat25, Shimmer Mane, The Sarcastic Knight, ejkallas, qaz1234, _Secret, _Sarielgrace, Shiftframe, rlance03, stolethestarsaber, TFAN Override, Rurikuro, Remnas, Darkwalk12, _Random Person, _Ashtree423, siriuslyfiesty, igeegeei, Dragon of Yin and Yang, Crazy TF Fangirl, The GalaticJester BubbleWitch, ****Frostover317, Nova-girl703, ****For fav/follow/reviewing so far!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Chili Pepper Challenge**

**.**

**.**

**. **

_"I also have a saying. I don't care."_

"Is it meh or does dis kinda make sense?"

"Considering that it's Lockdown? The ruthless sellout bounty hunter? Or the fact that humanity's lowest an dirtiest betrayal comes in the discriminating form of the government and a misguided scientist?"

"Shut it Jamie. I'm sure Jazz was talking to the others." Luke grumbled from his position where he was currently duck taped to a folding chair.

"Well in all honesty he's pretty spot on." Frenzy said before snagging some popcorn from the bowl Rumble was curled around earning a glare from his twin. "Y'know this stuff pretty good."

"Slag yeah it is. I'm gonna miss this stuff when we go home.." Rumble said as he scooted away from Frenzy.

"Come on share the popcorn!" Frenzy whined.

"Get your own!"

"Please tell me that Sunny and I aren't like this." Sideswipe groaned.

"Well... Ah would but tha' would be a lie Siders." Jazz snickered.

"Give it here!"

Two wet towels hit the fighting pair."Oi!"

The guys all turned to find Jordan standing in the doorway dressed in a pair of neon yellow bibs, combat boots and a tank top. "Chili's on the stove. No fighting over it and make sure the other three eat. I do not want to come back to find this house smoking, on fire, completely leveled, or in a complete state of disarray or I will make you all suffer. Luke, Thank you ever so much for your charitable contribution of your vehicle-"

"Get one scratch on her-" Luke growled,

"Oh hush. Or I'll toss a ghostie in your mouth and tape it shut."

"You've got ghost chilies?!" Jamie grinned.

Jordan shrugged. "I've got a few left in the fridge. There's also some jalapeno's and habanero's in there as well. Just don't call the station if you are stupid enough to eat em." Jordan said before marching out of the house.

As soon as the door shut Jamie's grin turned toothy as he began to chuckle darkly.

.

.

.

"So how long have you had interests in scientific endeavors?" Wheeljack asked as he watched Alex input the data he had given her from his formula. She was going to run a comparison diagnostic to see if there was a way she could stabilize and balance the calculations to be less dramatic.

"Well when I was little my father had to get on to me because I'd take apart anything that I could get my hands on so I could see just how it worked. After I nearly electrocuted Tyson with the refrigerator my father kind of took me under his wing. He was an inventor of sorts himself... I guess that's where I get the urge to tinker with stuff all the time.. Tyson too for that matter."

"Not Jordan?" Ratchet asked from where he was reading over some data on some of her older projects.

"Different dad. And if I had to guess she takes more after our mother, she's the anchor of our little hodgepodge family, after all if it wasn't for Jordan, Tyson and I would have been hauled off by the system when our parents died. Ha! Got you now." she said as she pressed the final key and the data began to scroll across the screen. " Once this gets finished we should theoretically be able to test the portal. It'll be about an hour for this to finish. I say we should head topside and see what Jordan left for us to eat for supper."

.

.

.

"Now as you know, we are finally down to the last movie. It's time to decide who is going to decide what we do/watch next. And there's nothing better than a chili pepper challenge." Jamie grinned as he poured the paper bag of peppers out on the counter, the brightly colored fruits of varying lengths and shapes pilling on the counter.

"You do realize Jordan will kick your teeth in if you have to call the station because you've caused someone to pass out." Luke muttered from his chair.

"So... how are we gonna go about dis thing?"

There were now three piles of peppers on the counter in front of Jamie. "Now these are Jalapenos." He held up a smooth conical green pepper. "These are the mildest of the three kinds we have here. And these guys are Habaneros, the next hottest." He motioned to the oddly squat orange and red peppers. "Lastly we have the ghost chilies." Jamie motioned to the long skinny red and pale yellow pile of innocuous looking peppers. "Ghost Chilies are the hottest edible thing known to man. The Scoche value on these bad boys are in the millions. Hot enough to knock the weaker willed out. The juice alone will burn your flesh."

"Yikes.." Sideswipe grimaced.

"Indeed. But the easiest way not to fight is the chili pepper challenge. The guy who eats the most will get to dictate our next move... whether it be a video game tournament- (Sideswipe and the Con twins perked up at that)- Or some more movies."

"Within reason." Luke said from his confined position.

The door opened to reveal the two scientists and the medic. The threesome blinked at the small gathering before Alex asked "Why is Luke taped to a chair?"

"The freaking amazon jacked my ride and left me to the mercies of my brother and his idiotic quest to kill us all with your hellfire peppers." Luke said irritably.

Alex grinned. "Oh come now Luke, ghost chilies aren't that bad see?" she said as she plucked one off the counter and popped the whole thing into her mouth, biting the stem off and quickly ate the thing.

"Well slag, if the femme can eat em hand them here!" Frenzy lunged forward.

"Like pit I'm going to let you cons decide what were doing next!" Sideswipe also swiped a large handful of the various peppers off of the counter. Jazz merely shook his head sat back and watched as Rumble joined his brother. The slag eating smirk on Jamie's face was enough to tell him that this was not gonna turn out good.

True enough not even thirty seconds and one tentative nibble on their peppers in and each of the contestants were screaming from the heat. "Sweet. Primus. That's. HOT!" Sideswipe panted, his pale flesh now resembling his original carnelian color. The threesome ran for the sink.

"Perhaps I should point out that Alex's taste buds don't work right." Jamie said as the woman snickered and walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out the gallon of milk.

"**IS IT GETTING HOTTER?!" **Frenzy and Rumble screeched.

"Water will do that. What you need is milk." Alex said as she turned to pull several glasses out of the cupboard only to find the three fighting over the gallon.

"Oh for the love of Primus." Ratchet growled before pulling out several wrenches he had commandeered from the lab and slinging them at the three. The first two hit Sideswipe and Rumble dead on. Frenzy had managed to dodge the third.

"Hey watch it!" Frenzy yelped.

"Then stop being a fragging idiot." Ratchet said taking the half empty jug from the former cassette.

"So who want's chili?" Alex grinned.

"Um... can somebody cut me loose?" Luke hopped in his chair.


	9. 9: Ooops?

**My muse favored me tonight... However this chapter certainly diverged from where I originally had it going so I guess that's not a bad thing...**

**Disclaimer: I no owny The Transformers. Thank you a good night.**

**Many thanks to CarsCars2Fanatic, Defender54, DoomCabbit, Dragonjg, Dreaming Star Traveler, KittyKat25, Shimmer Mane, The Sarcastic Knight, ejkallas, qaz1234, _Secret, _Sarielgrace, Shiftframe, rlance03, stolethestarsaber, TFAN Override, Rurikuro, Remnas, Darkwalk12, _Random Person, _Ashtree423, siriuslyfiesty, igeegeei, Dragon of Yin and Yang, Crazy TF Fangirl, The GalaticJester BubbleWitch, Frostover317, Nova-girl703, AzalieKirland, Kashagal and Natures Ruler, tmntwolf-lover5, AyanoZonurai For fav/follow/reviewing so far!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Ooops?**

.

.

.

"... What the hell."

Jamie, Luke and a couple of the bot's turned to look at Alex as she frowned at the television. "Something the matter?"

"How is it that not even ten minutes ago she's all 'Daddy help me I can't get out!' and when the freaking drone tries to nab her there's magically a crowbar in the back seat with her? Yeah there's one hell of a plot hole."

The others had retrained their attention to the screen and shushed woman shook her head. "Ah the simplicities of the young male mind, hark and take notice in how their attention spans are easily gathered by both action and explosions."

"Shhh!"

Alex shook her head and continued to half pay attention to the telly while she fiddled around with Luke's cell phone. "You better not be writing another of your antivirus programs or free data glitches." Luke grumbled.

"I only took you off the grid that _one _time. It's not my fault your father almost strangled you because of it."

"Alex, my service provider couldn't even find me. Heck they were prepared to _sue _me."

"Did you get roaming fees? No. I pretty much gave you free cell service."

"Which is illegal."

"Legal smeagal. The gift of communication should be free. Not tied down and restricted for those only able to afford it. And besides I'm only checking into my email. Which I really should do more often..."

Ratchet who'd been listening to them shook his head.

"Woman if you brick my phone-"

The timer on her watch went off. "Oh hush." Alex said as she turned it off and tucked it into his pocket. "You know I'm good for debugging it if I did anyways."

"Is that before or after you cause it to go nuclear?"

"I am not that bad."

"And the reason you don't own your own phone is?"

"Hm... Two explosions, three melted batteries, two slips on ice and the lithium accident. I see no point in carrying a portable when I have the landline." Alex muttered as she stood. She made her way into the hallway just in time for a loud explosion and to be narrowly missed by a flying dinner plate that soon imbedded itself into the wall on the other side of the living room. "Whoa..."

"Is that a dish?"

"How in the-"

"Wheeljack." Jazz sighed.

"_Wheeljack..._" Ratchet growled as he stormed past the blinking Alex.

The kitchen was a mess of suds, ceramic shrapnel and a soaked Wheeljack. Wheeljack smiled weakly as the others filed in. "Hey guys..."

"Jordan is going to frage..." Jamie said as he leaned over to inspect the rather large hole that was in the middle of the island where the dishwasher had resided. "What in the heck were you doing?"

"I got bored so I figured I'd put the dishes in the machine that Jamie had mentioned..."

"Hello? Hey is anyone gonna tell me what happened or not? Why the hell is there a plate imbedded in the wall?" Luke yelled from the living room.

Jamie face palmed. "This is just perfect..."

"I knew I forgot something." Alex said as she knelt down and inspected the heart of the mess. "I think I upped the PSI too high the last time I fiddled with it."

Wheeljack blinked. "Wait... You mean it wasn't my fault?"

"Hm? Oh no I was messing around with the dishwasher on Monday when the idea for the SHP hit me... I just kinda forgot about this... Oh well Jamie you know what to do. Come on Wheeljack I think the calculations should be done."

"Um..." Wheeljack shot a glance at Ratchet who looked ready to start throwing things. "That sounds like a good idea." he said quickly following her out of the house. .

.

.

Jazz sighed as Ratchet stormed out of the house growling about needing to keep those two from killing the rest of them. Sideswipe and the con twins returned to their movie.

"She's just as bad as Jackie..." he muttered as the power flickered.

Jamie glanced at Jazz at the same time. "That can't be good."

.

.

"No... No... no no!" Alex growled as she shoved the door to the teleporter room open before it could finish sliding open. The machine in question was sparking and smoking, the monitor was flickering.

"What the heck happened?!" Wheeljack asked as he rushed over to the computer.

"I don't know. The only thing I could figure is the damned system must have a glitch-" Alex yelled as she ran out to main part of her lab and yanked an axe off the wall.

"Didn't you run a diagnostic on the fragging thing?!" Ratchet growled as she ran past him.

"Yes but-"

.

.

.

Jordan was smirking at the pictures that she had received from Tyson over the phone of his somewhat tragic beat down... To say the least, stormtroopers could apparently take out a single dalek...

"You are such dork." She said calling him back.

"Yeah but it's why you love me right?"

"So you assume. Look, I'm not sure when you're getting back into town but we've got some guests staying at the house."

"Oh? Who?"

"Some guys that Alex is currently trying to get home. They said they were aliens but I think that they are just crack-"

**BOOM**

The firehouse rattled on it's foundations as the power flickered off and her phone let off a squeal of static in her ear...

"ZZZT-Jor-ZZZCHT-Wha-zzzcht-that?"

The siren chose that minute to go off. "Shit gotta go." she said as she canceled the call and grabbed her coat to join the rest of the firebugs.

.

.

.

The resulting flash from Wheeljack's bomb left many bots on the field temporarily blinded. As their optics reset, several cries soon rang out from several Autobots, namely Prowl, Sunstreaker, and oddly enough Soundwave and his remaining casseticons. The rest stood staring in the space the bots had occupied, in a muted shocked silence... which Megatron broke when he called his retreat. The cons had to forcibly pull Soundwave, Lazerbeak, Ratbat, and Ravage from the field, seeing as they were in a dazed state...

The Autobots had been standing here for almost thirty minutes in their stunned silence...

"Prime..?"

Optimus vented a sigh as he shook his helm. "As much as I hate to say it... It appears that we've-"

There was a loud crashing noise as another flare of light burst forth from the middle of the crater...

.

.

.

Jazz groaned. Someone's elbow was digging rather painfully into his side, and was lying on something hard.

"Ow..." Alex groaned from somewhere underneath him. "Owie..."

"_Alex..._" Luke growled from directly under him. Jazz opened his eyes to blink at the chair that Luke was still taped to. "I'm going to kill you when I get free of this chair."

"Whoever is digging their knee into my spine please get off."

"What the frag happened this time?" Frenzy grumbled as he sat up and rolled off the dog pile.

"Mmmpf!"

"The machine blew didn't it?" Jamie groaned.

"GET OFF OF ME." Ratchet growled.

Shadows fell over the group as they slowly crawled off of each other, and they found themselves staring up at the curiously stunned and confused Autobots.

"'Ey guys. Did we miss much?" Jazz smiled up at O.P and Prowl.


	10. 10: Confusion Galore

**Yeah this chapter... It didn't want to be stretched out anymore... Trust me I tried everything short of sticking it into a taffy puller. It's short... I'm sorry... Oh and the massive glob of conversating down below? You can take your guesses on who's talking.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. Wish I did but nope.**

**Many thanks to CarsCars2Fanatic, Defender54, DoomCabbit, Dragonjg, Dreaming Star Traveler, KittyKat25, Shimmer Mane, The Sarcastic Knight, ejkallas, qaz1234, _Secret, _Sarielgrace, Shiftframe, rlance03, stolethestarsaber, TFAN Override, Rurikuro, Remnas, Darkwalk12, _Random Person, _Ashtree423, siriuslyfiesty, igeegeei, Dragon of Yin and Yang, Crazy TF Fangirl, The GalaticJester BubbleWitch, Frostover317, Nova-girl703, AzalieKirland, Kashagal and Natures Ruler, tmntwolf-lover5, AyanoZonurai For fav/follow/reviewing so far!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Confusion Galore**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The reactions were instantaneous. Prowl glitched, various sets of optics widened as Prime stared down at the dark skinned human who had clearly spoken with his TIC's voice.

"J-_Jazz?"_

"Yep." Jazz smirked as everyone started talking at once.

"It's a Decepticon trick!"

"This isn't good. This so not good."

"Oh yes because they were able to find someone with our voices."

"Sunny!"

"Um... guys?"

"I KNEW IT!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT AND NO DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Not good? The ramifications of our being here-"

"But bro..."

"So if you're Jazz, Wheeljack, Ratchet and Sides then who's the other fleshies?"

"Guys?"

"I got that this isn't good I got that. Now can somebody untape me already?"

"WHY THE FRAG ARE WE STILL HUMAN?!"

"The consequences if our being here are cataclysmic enough to devastate the current reality we are in."

"Yeah how are you huma- wait. WHAT?"

"**GUYS**!" The female shouted at the top of her lungs attracting everyone's attention. "Reality collapsing and other issues aside, I believe we have a more pressing issue at the moment."

"What could be more important? And don't tell me that you have a nuke in your pocket." Luke smarted off.

*"Well for your information I seem to have an axe in my shoulder. It's quite deep too."

"Frag." Ratchet cursed as he stopped shaking his somewhat dazed brother to notice the predicament the scientist had found herself in. She hissed when he gingerly inspected the impalement.

"That does hurt I'll have you know."

"How did this happen?" Optimus asked as he knelt down to their level as Wheeljack sheepishly rubbed his head.

"Well... My new gimzo worked... in a manner of speaking."

"If ya mean by sendin' us ta anotha dimension den yeah it worked Jackie." Jazz said sourly as he noticed his bondmate finally comming to. The Praxian stiffened as his gaze fell on him.

"But how did you become _human?" _ Bumblebee gaped at the inventor.

"I'm not hundred percent sure on that one. I was hoping that it was a side effect of being transferred into the other dimension but I can't be too sure."

Alex hissed once more before speaking up. "Perhaps it was -ah- the fact that we combined our teleportation theories? Ah don't pull on it!" she hissed through gritted teeth.

"Well it can't stay in there."

"I am well aware of that. But it is _tender, _so please be gentle."

Several of the bots snorted. "Like the Hatchet can do gentle."

A clang sounded off as Ratchet nailed the bot who had spoken, Cliffjumper in the helm with a wrench.

"Well... That's definitely Ratchet."

"Of course it's me! Now shut the frag up!"

"Um... Not that it's incredibly important but where did Rumble and Frenzy go?" Jamie frowned as he stared around them.

"Ah crap." Luke muttered.

.

.

.

Jordan didn't quite know what to expect when she got to the house besides the basics, I.E. Fire, craters, a mostly leveled house, if not completely leveled, blood gore you name it. But the house was just sitting there dark, unassuming. The area around the house was silent, not even a cricket was chirping... Her feet crunched as she clambered off the rig to stand next to one of her sister's least favorite people, Officer Gordon.

"We all could have sworn that explosion came from here Miss Rosso... But there's not a sign of life for at least a mile..." The cop said as he glanced up to notice her standing there. "We've check all the gas lines, the only thing that is off is the fact that the power outage originated from here."

"No one?"

"Searched the whole damned house and garage. We couldn't find anything... though the house is a wreck on the inside. Like a tornado went through it."

Jordan was torn between groaning and growling.

"Perhaps ya oughta stay here and wait for your sister to get back."

Jordan blinked at her boss. "Are you sure?"

"No sense in fretting over her all night. I can already see that twitch in your eye. I'll have Tommy drop off your ride later. Pack it up boys!" the older woman barked to the others. Gordon gave her a nod before getting into his squad car.

Jordan stared incredulously as they all made a swift retreat. Taking a slow deep breath and bracing herself, she marched into the house.

_**"ALEX!"**_


	11. 11: Talking

***beats my head against the wall.* This week _was_ my Vacation from workland... It went... bad. Very bad. First my family spent the better part of the week fighting. Then there was a gas leak in my house and the gas company shut it off... But of course they _don't _fix the problem. No that's for a contractor, Then Since I always take this particular week off to be able to put in some volunteer hours at the fair, I was getting off my shift on Wednesday and I found a kitten trying to make his way out into the insane traffic that was leaving the place. -.- Yeah I picked the little bugger up and took him home... He was dubbed Fairgate by my mom. Then the icing on the cake after not having any money this week to enjoy the fair in my off time? Today I fell into a ditch walking _to_ the fair, and screwed up the ligaments in my foot, successfully putting myself on crutches and _another _two days off of work... So I guess extended vacation... Yay? v.v I so can't wait for this week to be over already.**

**Anyways enough of my gripefest On to the disclaimer and the new chapter. SOrry if this one isn't really funny... I've been beating my muse with a chair and a whip ion tamer style thanks to Khalthar and a mild case of Heatstroke. I've got a fragging Bayverse Wheeljack oops featuring Bot!Galloway plotbunny trying to break free.. I'm not letting it loose. The world doesn't need the nightmares that could bring.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers.**

**Many thanks to CarsCars2Fanatic, Defender54, DoomCabbit, Dragonjg, Dreaming Star Traveler, KittyKat25, Shimmer Mane, The Sarcastic Knight, ejkallas, qaz1234, _Secret, _Sarielgrace, Shiftframe, rlance03, stolethestarsaber, TFAN Override, Rurikuro, Remnas, Darkwalk12, _Random Person, _Ashtree423, siriuslyfiesty, igeegeei, Dragon of Yin and Yang, Crazy TF Fangirl, The GalaticJester BubbleWitch, Frostover317, Nova-girl703, AzalieKirland, Kashagal and Natures Ruler, tmntwolf-lover5, AyanoZonurai, Darkwalk12, WheeljacksGirl, crazygal3758, ThatAkwardCrazyAuthor, and RaphaelPlusMikey For fav/follow/reviewing so far!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Talking...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It had been several hours since the bot's had taken them back to base. It was then that they had promptly called a officer's meeting, Ratchet, Jazz, and Wheeljack abandoned the three humans to the trusty hands of Hound.

"I'm bored..." Alex groaned as she sat cross legged on the massive table, trying not to think about her shoulder which was heavily wrapped and dully aching from the stitches.. Jamie and Luke glanced at her nervously.

"Think about the SHP. What could have possibly caused the complete meltdown of the neural interface?" Jamie muttered.

"Hm... Well that could have been any number of things..."

"Say Alex what is that in the pocket of you lab coat?" Hound frowned at the lump.

"Hm?" Alex raised a brow and pulled out a small metal sphere. "Oh it's just Skitter. I put him in power down mode after everyone went crazy." she said gently petting the sphere.

"How about you not play with him?" Jamie took Skitter away.

"... So... what is it?"

"Trust me. You don't want to know."

"Right... So how did the lot of you meet the ol' Hatchet?"

"Hatchet?" Alex frowned.

Jamie shrugged and started on as he fiddled slightly with the tiny bot in his hands. "Well you see..."

.

.

.

"This is definitely a problem." Optimus vented as he stared down at the three humanized bots. "It will only be a matter of time before the Decepticons reunite with Rumble and Frenzy and discover their current predicament."

"Indeed." Prowl rumbled. "They will know that we will devising a way to restore you four to your proper forms."

"In other words we need ta find those two before dey contact their carrier." Jazz said glumly. "And that's if Sounders hasn't found dem by now anyways."

"How long do you think that it will take for you and Perceptor to get you back to normal?" Optimus addressed the stressed looking Wheeljack who glanced up from the miniaturized data pad that he had pilfered from the ones they let Sparkplug and Spike use.

"Um... I don't know. It could take a week, a month I really don't know. Nothing like this has _ever _happened before. As I had said before I was kind of hoping that it was a side effect our transference between the dimensions."

"Speaking of which, You said something about them having knowledge about us prior to meeting you?" Red Alert finally figured out how to override the block that Firstaid had put on the panicking bot.

"Yeah. Apparently we don' exist 'n dere world... Well kinda, apparently we are part o' a fictional series to them."

"... Then what young James meant..."

Jazz sighed before continuing. "Dey kno' too much. Though Ah'm not too sure Alex knows much... She an' her sis really had no clue about us.. Now Jamie and Luke? Dey kno' too much."

Prime vented another sigh. "Then I'm afraid that they will have to stay under our protection until Wheeljack can recreate a safer version of the device that started this whole mess. Now seeing as we are down by you three, Firstaid will be taking charge of the med bay under your guidance Ratchet. Mirage will be taking over Special Ops for the time being however all paper work will still be handled by Jazz and-"

The sounds of very loud screaming and shots being fired echoed loudly through the base as mass hysteria broke loose in the base.

"... Why are they screaming about a scraplet? There are no scraplets on earth." Optimus frowned.

Red instantly panicked."Scraplet?! There's a scraplet on the base?!"

Jazz, Ratchet and Wheeljack share a brief glance before simultaneously saying, "Skitter."

.

.

.

It was raining, and Frenzy was hating every second of it as even more of the liquid seemed to soak into his flesh even more. He and Rumble were currently hiding in an outcropping in some rocks. They had been ducking in and out of similar hiding spots since they had snuck away fro the Autodorks.

**~Say bro? Why do you think our Carrier and the others are blocking us out?~** Rumble asked as he huddled even closer to him, as he touched a sore subject. All they could feel from their siblings and Soundwave was a deep feeling of loss and denial.

**~I don't know. Perhaps they had to put him in stasis and he's not fully aware right now? Who knows...~** Frenzy sighed as he leaned into Rumble. **I just hope to get back to headquarters soon.~**

**~About that... Just how in the Pit do you even propose we **_**do **_**that? The base is at the bottom of the fragging ocean and the last time I checked we're **_**fleshies.**_

**~I don't know okay? Look we'll figure something out. Once Carrier wakes up he'll help us figure it out. Maybe he can get ol Screamer to fix us. At least I hope...~**

**"You know if Starscream can't fix us that Megatron will have Carrier send us to Shockwave.~** Fear, an aching terror and nightmarish memories passed through their bond. **~...Frenzy... I don't want them to send us to Shockwave again...~**

**~Carrier swore that he'd never let that glitch get his servos on us again.~ **Frenzy said as he slung an arm over his twin. **~He swore he'd protect us from that glitch after what he did to our frames..~**

**~I hope so.~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sunstreaker stared down at the red haired young man that was now his twin. The yellow frontliner was still in a moderate shock, despite all of the reassuring feelings his twin was sending him.

"I missed you so much."

Sunstreaker shrugged. "You were barely gone an hour." _but it felt like eternity... _he thought. His twin smirked as he picked up the stray thought.

"You know I did grab something for you while we were there." Sideswipe pulled out the tiny yellow figurine from his jacket.

"Is that-"

"Yep. Apparently we've got a whole franchise based off us in their world. Good movies too.. though there was one thing I didn't like."

"And what was that?"

"They didn't have you. I mean come on they even had Skids long forgotten twin Mudflap but there wasn't even a trace of you at all in any of the four movies I watched."

"Well that's stupid."

"I know right?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Back in the other dimension...

A silver Pontiac Solstice pulled up and a tall tanned skinned teen dressed as the fourth doctor stepped out of the car to blink up at the porch where his sister was sitting against the railing, asleep, with a crow bar in hand. Several of the windows were cracked and the area around was dead silent. Frowning he slowly made his way over to the sleeping girl and tried to pry the crowbar from her hand.

Keyword being try as she woke a swinging the bar, his large hands gripping it tightly as he stopped it from connecting with his face. "Jordan hey it's me!"

"Tyson?" Jordan blinked up at her dorky older brother as he finally pulled her weapon from her hands. "What time is it?"

"Six. Jordan, what the hell happened here and where is Alex?"


	12. 12: Perplexity?

Yep look it's a new chapter! Yay.

Disclaimer: Is there any real need for this? Really? Because I think by know we all know that this _fan_fiction.

**Many thanks to CarsCars2Fanatic, Defender54, DoomCabbit, Dragonjg, Dreaming Star Traveler, KittyKat25, Shimmer Mane, The Sarcastic Knight, ejkallas, qaz1234, _Secret, _Sarielgrace, Shiftframe, rlance03, stolethestarsaber, TFAN Override, Rurikuro, Remnas, Darkwalk12, _Random Person, _Ashtree423, siriuslyfiesty, igeegeei, Dragon of Yin and Yang, Crazy TF Fangirl, The GalaticJester BubbleWitch, Frostover317, Nova-girl703, AzalieKirland, Kashagal and Natures Ruler, tmntwolf-lover5, AyanoZonurai, Darkwalk12, WheeljacksGirl, crazygal3758, ThatAkwardCrazyAuthor, and RaphaelPlusMikey For fav/follow/reviewing so far!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Perplexity?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"... So you think that Alex, Jamie, and Luke were abducted by aliens? You do realize how strange to hear that coming from _you _right?" Tyson blinked at his sister. "Who are you and what did you do with my sister Jordan?"

"Look I'm telling you that's what they told me. And the last time I saw Luke and Jamie they were watching a movie with Jazz and Sideswipe."

Tyson froze as he turned to blink at his sister. "Wait what was their names?"

"I know weird right?" She said as she followed him into the kitchen. "The two older guys were named Ratchet and Wheeljack. I don't think I caught the Twin's names though..."

"Why is there no power? And where the hell is Skitter?"

"As if I have any clue. When we got over her last night, the power was out, there was no one home, nothing alive in sight besides the Firebugs and Officer Gordon. I've tried to flip the circuit breakers and I've gotten nothing." Jordan grumbled as she grabbed a water bottle.

"Did you flip the one in the lab?"

Jordan shot him a droll glare. "Duh. It was the first thing I did."

"Lex installed a second breaker back when we had the last remodel. It's down in the bunker."

"Bunker?"

.

"How the hell did I not know about this?!" Jordan stared her mouth a gape at the underground bunker. "How much of her trust fund did Alex put into this?!"

"About 20K. Watch out for those puddles. They're probably chemicals of some sort."

"_Twenty..." _Jordan took a slow deep breath as she searched around with her flashlight. "Should we even be down here without respirators?"

"The decontaminant system is run on a separate generator. most of that stuff should be neutralized, but to be on the safe side don't step in it."

Jordan's beam landed on a plastic container sitting innocently on the table. "Is that the Funk? I thought she was supposed to burn that stuff... or eject it into space or something." she complained as she picked up the Tupperware container. "She could have at least buried it."

"I told her not to. I was worried that we'd end up with a kind of mutant accident like in TMNT is the container were to leak or decompose." Tyson called from a room to the back of the bunker.

Jordan sighed as she tiptoed around the room. "Have you found the box yet?"

"Yeah just give me a- Woah! When did she rebuild the teleporter?"

Jordan picked up another gizmo off of the floor. "What in the heck is this thing?" She muttered as she set it down on a table. "Tyson?"

"Yeah, Yeah I'm flipping the switch." he grumbled as the lights flickered on brightly, momentarily blinding her. "There you happy now?"

Jordan blinked at the room. "I think Alex has too much time on her hands..." A loud electrical zapping noise came from the room and Tyson gave a loud curse. Jordan bolted for the room in time to stare wide eyed at the sparking- "Is that a portal?!" she yelled before everything went white.

.

.

.

"I don't see why they sent us back here to find whatever gizmo that crackpot invented." Wildrider complained.

Dragstrip snorted. "If they hadn't had to put the damned Cassettes in stasis we wouldn't have to be here at all. This is fragging drone work I tell you."

"Tell me about it. We could be back at the base watching the newest episode of As the Kitchen Sinks but no we have to search over this fragging crater for something that has probably been obliterated."

"Yeah well-" Dragstrip was cut off by a suddenly unexplained electrical discharg at the center of the pit. As their optics were reset they landed on two humans sitting dazedly in a pile of limbs in the middle of the pit.

"Ow..." the femme groaned.

"Where the frag did they come from?"

"Who knows. But seeing as that was the same energy as that damned bomb that stupid Autobot's bomb had, let's take em to Screamer."

.

.

.

The Rec room was covered in spilled energon, scattered furniture, singe marks and the small of burning metal. Alex glared up at the metal titans as she calmly tried to soothe the quivering bot in her hands. "Seriously I can't believe that this little guy is the source of such terror from the lot of you. Hell he's like 1/1000th your size! I'm just glad that in your panic his evasive skills were enough to keep him from being scrapped. I guess all that time dodging Jordan's baseball bat paid off."

"Kill it before it breeds or goes on a feeding frenzy!" one of the bots yelled from behind the flipped over couch where they were cowering while pointing their charged weapons at the little scientist.

"Just what is going on here?" Prowl frowned at the muted chaos that held the room. He glared from the bots to the scientist.

"She's got a fragging scraplet!"

"Kill it Prowl!"

"Oh for da love of Primus mah mechs, that's not a real scraplet. It's her pet Skitter!" Jazz scolded from Prowl's shoulder.

"Pet? Why the pit does she have a pet scraplet?"

"It's not a real Scraplet. It a solar powered bot I created for my brother, _he's _the one chose the design. I just built and programmed the little bugger." The woman said crossly as she pushed her glasses up on her nose.

"We shoul' be glad we left Red back 'n da war room." Jazz muttered. "Say Alex I didn't see you sneak Skitter here."

"He was in my pocket. Jamie took him away from me, in fact this whole mess was his fault." she pointed to the corner where Luke had currently pinned his younger brother by sitting on him. Luke smirked and lifted Jamie's head from the floor.

"Get your ass off of me!"

"This is for helping to tie me to that chair."

"You are so gonna get yours!" Jamie squirmed.

"Oh I'm sure I will. But it won't be from you wittle brother." Luke said as he got off of Jamie, giving him a parting pinch to the cheek.

"Look. I don't care who started it but everyone in here will start to clean up this mess." Prowl said before his com went off.

_:Telatraan has picked up on that strange energy signal that was recorded when Wheeljack's bomb and to their resurgence.: _Inferno reported over the comm link.

_:Coordinates?:_

_:Same as before.:_

_:Send Bumblebee and Trailbreaker to check it out. Prowl out.: _Prowl vented as he strode out of the rec room.

**~At this rate I'm going to glitch.~**

Jazz leaned into Prowl's neck cables. **~You're doing so well considering that you've only glitched once so far.~**

Prowl cupped a hand to his neck, covering his now fragile sparkmate. **~Please don't do that.~**

**~Do what?~** He didn't need to see the slag eating grin on his sparkmate's face as those hands ran over the sensitive cables.

**~Jazz.~**

**~Ah can't wait til Jackie fixes us...~ **desire dripped through the bond. The mech shuddered and pulled his mate away from his neck.

"Enough." Prowl chastised Jazz as the human pouted at being moved. "We need to find join the hunt for Rumble and Frenzy. Not think about something that we cannot currently partake in with your current situation." Prowl said as he set Jazz down before collapsing down into his altmode.

"Spoilsport." Jazz grumbled.

"I'll make it up to you." Prowl said as he popped his door open. Jazz gingerly sat in the driver's seat and the seat belt slid over his shoulder and clicked tihtly in place. Jazz settled back into the warm leather.

"Ah'm sure ya will."

.

.

.

"Interesting." Perceptor said as he looked over the results from the scan that he had preformed on Wheeljack. "Your biology is most certainly organic for the most part... It seems that you still have energon instead of blood, and you've managed to retain your sparks in the forms you currently occupy. Though as to how they have yet to burn through your flesh..."

Wheeljack blinked up at the microscope. It was kind of unnerving to be on this side of Perceptor's research. "So would you theorize that it's a side effect of the grenade or the transference?"

"Perhaps..."

Skyfire grumbled something from over by the table where his notes were sitting.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that." Wheeljack frowned.

"How do you even find anything on this desk?! Are you even sure your notes are on this table?"

"They were."

Skyfire pinched the bridge of his nasal ridge. "I'll keep looking for your original notes."

Perceptor was muttering and poking him again. Wheeljack sighed as he suppressed the urge to scream in frustration.


	13. 13: Nuts

**This chapter fought me tooth and nail... I've been poking my muse with a broom for the better part of the week while drabbling in other story lines running through my head at the same time. Anyways I'm off to go stab some more plot bunnies. Have a good nightOh and thanks for the well wishes from the last time guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't the Transformers...**

**hm... I guess I could do the thanks now huh? XD**

**Many thanks to CarsCars2Fanatic, Defender54, DoomCabbit, Dragonjg, Dreaming Star Traveler, KittyKat25, Shimmer Mane, The Sarcastic Knight, ejkallas, qaz1234, _Secret, _Sarielgrace, Shiftframe, rlance03, stolethestarsaber, TFAN Override, Rurikuro, Remnas, Darkwalk12, _Random Person, _Ashtree423, siriuslyfiesty, igeegeei, Dragon of Yin and Yang, Crazy TF Fangirl, The GalaticJester BubbleWitch, Frostover317, Nova-girl703, AzalieKirland, Kashagal and Natures Ruler, tmntwolf-lover5, AyanoZonurai, Darkwalk12, WheeljacksGirl, crazygal3758, ThatAkwardCrazyAuthor, RaphaelPlusMikey, Jazzilyn Hall, Saphirestream, and Zadyek, for fav/follow/reviewing so far.**

**Ps. KHGiggle, Yep I kept the little bugger, named him Fairgate.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Nuts**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Poke. Poke. Poke. "So... this is what you'd look like if you were human... Well I mean you are human. But I guess what I meant is that I always wondered what you'd look like if you were human... I wonder what-"

"B-Blue stop that it tickles!" Sideswipe squirmed away from the grey bot.

"I didn't know you were ticklish! Say does that mean Sunny's ticklish too?"

Sunstreaker glared at them from over the top of his canvas. "Don't even think about it."

"I was just curious... But it doesn't really matter... hm.. do you think Sunny would look like this too?"

"Maybe? I mean we are twins... though I wonder if his hair would be the same color as his paint or red like mine.."

Grey door wings twitched. "So how does it feel like to be human?"

"Well... it's weird to have to keep looking up at everybody... This stuff is kinda weird and it hurts like the pit to get slagged by the Hatchet's wrenches now... Bruises hurt worse than the dents he used to leave on me... All in all it sucks."

"Hm... It's be easier for you to set up pranks like this you know... You could get into places that you couldn't normally get into you know..."

Sideswipe grinned up at Bluestreak. "You know... I think you're right... Hey sunny we could totally set up several time release pranks that Prowl would never find out about!"

"Unless blue opens his lip plates about them."

"...I wouldn't do that. Especially since I'm the one that came up with the idea. So who are we getting first?"

.

.

.

Jordan squirmed in the giant bot's vice like grip as she kicked her legs, growling at him as he marched into what appeared to be a brig of sorts. "Let me go you demolition derby reject!"

"Gladly." The robot dumped Jordan into the cell just as the other one dumped Tyson on top of her before activating a set of weird electro bars that covered the front of the cell.

"Smartass!" she growled as one of them snickered as they both left. She growled before turning to her brother who was out cold, a relatively large lump on his head betraying what had happened to him. She let out a soft curse and began checking him over.

"Five more minutes mom..."the teen grumbled as he tried to pull away.

"I am so not mom." Jordan said dryly.

"Jordan... Is the house on fire?"

"No."

"Alex chop off another finger?"

"No."

"Then why the hell are you waking me up?" he cracked an eyelid to glare at her.

"Oh I don't know... I just figured I'd ask you if the giant _robots_ is something to worry about."

"Shit that was real?!" he groaned as he rolled off of her lap. "God my head hurts."

Jordan sighed as she reached down to grip his chin and force his head up. "Mhm... now let me see your eyes."

"I'm fine." Tyson mumbled as he tried to move away only to be thwarted by her grip on his chin.

"Yeah I guess, but if I had to say you probably have a mild concussion. So no going to sleep again okies? Now." she said as she shoved him away. "Do you have any idea what happened? And why there are freaking robots?"

Tyson sighed as he rubbed his temples as if in vain hope to banish the headache he surely had. "God for once I wish you were actually a geek. You could have at least been a trekker and spoke Klingon but noo..."

"Forgive me. I can't help that I was never fond of your scifi shows." Jordan said bitterly. "Are you going to tell me anything or am I just gonna have to wait till they kill us or something?"

"Well I would but there's no telling that they aren't spying on us."

Jordan regarded her brother with a flat stare. "Like I care. They can kiss my ass if they feel like spying on me. Now tell me what in the heck is going on or I swear that when we get home I will make you build that green house I wanted with your bare hands."

"You would really want a glass house with Alex around?"

Jordan sighed.

.

.

.

"I wonder if Jordan's worried about us..." Alex muttered from her seat in the back corner of the newly cleaned rec room. She had once again stollen Lukes phone and was playing with it again. Skitter was lyin on the floor beside her huddled against her leg.

Luke scoffed. "Yeah I' sure she's worried about how she's gonna kill us when we get home."

"Y'know this is kind of cool." Jamie said as he watched Alex tap furiously away on his brother's phone.

"What being in the middle of what _should_ be a fictional alien base holding knowledge we _shouldn't_ even begin to _think _about here because god knows this freaking place is always getting infiltrated by the enemy at every open opportunity.. especially by the psychic one.. And if the Decepticons even find out how much we even know we're all fucking screwed."

"I guess we should be glad that Tyson isn't here. He's the reason I even got into the fandom to begin with."

"Fandom?"

Luke cringed before glancing up at the small black and grey mech, before shooting his brother a glare. "Hello Rewind."

"Say how'd ya know my name?"

"Um..."

"Hound was pointing everyone out to us before I accidentally activated Skitter." Jamie cut in. "I hear you're the one to talk to if I'm wanting to watch anything in particular..." Jamie quickly switched the topic before the bot could restate his inquiry.

"Sure am."

"I don't suppose they have a t.v. show called Once Upon A Time here do they?"

Luke raised a brow. "OUAT? Really I didn't think you could fall for that fairy tale drama."

Jamie flipped his brother the bird. "One word Luke. Brony."

Luke growled before his phone chimed in Alex's hand. "Oh you shush. You can wait Sarge." she muttered and tapped the ignore button.

"Alex what the hell gimme that!" Luke lunged for the phone.

"Oh no you don't I'm not done reprogramming it!" Alex dodged his lunge and hopped off of the couch.

Luke groaned as he hit the metal before rebounding to his feet and chasing after the still tinkering scientist. "When you get done with it, I'll be lucky it isn't a ticking bomb now give me my damned phone!"

"BOMB? SHE'S MAKING A BOMB? i KNEW IT THEY ARE SPIES!"

Inferno groaned. "Great now they've got Red started again."

"Give me that phone before you make it go nuclear! It is the only connection we currently have to our universe and we might need it before you destroy it with that damn luck of yours!"

"I doubt that you could even talk to each other with the dimensional transference that your vocal patterns would-" Swipe, dodge and bolting. "-even have to go through to reach his side of the connection. However if you do let me-" She dodged him again. "-finish this upgrade on the software- EEEK!" she yelped as she found her feet leaving the ground. She blinked up at the large white bot that had scooped her up.

"I am sorry for startling you, but are you the one they call Alex?" he said softly. Alex nodded quickly as she glanced down over the edge of the bot's servo, to find Luke glaring up at them. "Wheeljack mentioned that you made some adjustments to the equation that was used to bring you all here... Would you mind helping us out in the lab?"

"Gladly. Onward to the lab!" she grinned.

"Hey what about my phone?!" Luke called from the ground.

"Well my dear Lucas as you very well have pointed out, this phone is somehow still connected to our home universe. So I'm confiscating it in the name of science." she called as the mech quickly sidestepped his way out of the room.

Jamie, who had been sitting there watching the whole thing snickered as Luke gaped at the door.

"Did she just-"

"Yep. She 'For Science'd you. However she did remind me of something. TFP Season One Episode Ten."

Luke blinked. "Might I remind you that I was raised on the G1 and the Trilogy not TFP. I only watched a few episodes when dad wasn't making me run endurance exercises."

"What show is it? Maybe I could help you find it." Rewind offered.

Jamie smiled and shook his head. "I seriously doubt you could find it Rewind. The show we're referencing would be impossible for you to find here."

If the bot could frown at them he was sure that was what Rewind was doing. "I can find _any_ broadcasted show thank you very much."

"In this reality yes. However seeing as it is a show based off of a parallel to this reality, I highly doubt you'd even be able to find it. That and I'm sure the powers that be wouldn't let you view it anyways."

"Wait... Are you telling me that there's a _T.V. show _ about us in your dimension?" Rewind's visor brightened.

Luke face palmed as Jamie smiled weakly. "Um... maybe?"

"So much for _not _letting them know." Luke grumbled. "Might as well finish letting the cat out of the bag. Yeah there's a T.V. Show based off of you guys in our world. No, you don't exist over there. There it's out in the open any questions can be directed towards Jamie."

"Yup." Jamie nodded before blinking. "Wait say what?"

Several seconds passed while the bots blinked at them before the questions began to flood.

.

.

.

"You're nuts. And I have to be out cold on the floor from some sort of toxic poisoning." Jordan shook her head. Tyson sighed shortly before reaching over and pinching her on the arm. "Ow!"

"Believe me now?"

"Smartass..." Jordan rubbed her arm. The door to the brig slid open to reveal a winged red, blue and silver robot. "Great just what we need more robots." She grumbled as he swept a scan over them.

"Hm... Those two buffoons weren't lying about the energy reading.." He said as he stared down at them.

"Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer." Jordan glared up at him.

"Why you impetuous girl-"

"Woman." Jordan cut him off midsentence the Decepticon blinked down at her. Tyson gaped at his sister.

"Excuse me?" his silver wings twitched.

"I am not a girl. I am a woman, and you will address me as such."

"Foolish femme do you not know who I am? I am Starscream! Air Commander and Second in Charge of the Decepticon army! How dare you speak to me so!"

"I will give my respect when you have earned it. After all you could be royalty for all I give two shits, but if you don't treat me with respect and dignity in turn I will treat you like you treat me. Also," she paused as Starscream glared down at her. " If you shoot me I won't hesitate to haunt your ass till the end of your miserable life, ensuring that you are cursed for the rest of your days and what not."

Tyson yanked on her arm pulling her close as a low rumbling began to pick up in volume in Starscream's chassis. "Are you nuts? You can't-"

Starscream began to laugh.


	14. 14: Forget it

Sorry for the delay, It's been a hectic couple of six day weeks at work, followed by near exhaustion, an over eager kitten who likes lampshades, and the death of a good friend. Meanwhile I've been glaring at this chapter willing it to be longer with little to no success. So I give up, my muse can stop digging her heels in and just move on to the next chapter. This one is a little more serious than the others, delving into the darker parts of my head cannon, the mentioned past bits being tied to **The Breaking of Us **and to a remotely lesser extent **The Broken Stylus**.

Disclaimer:

**Many thanks to CarsCars2Fanatic, Defender54, DoomCabbit, Dragonjg, Dreaming Star Traveler, KittyKat25, Shimmer Mane, The Sarcastic Knight, ejkallas, qaz1234, _Secret, _Sarielgrace, Shiftframe, rlance03, stolethestarsaber, TFAN Override, Rurikuro, Remnas, Darkwalk12, _Random Person, _Ashtree423, siriuslyfiesty, igeegeei, Dragon of Yin and Yang, Crazy TF Fangirl, The GalaticJester BubbleWitch, Frostover317, Nova-girl703, AzalieKirland, Kashagal and Natures Ruler, tmntwolf-lover5, AyanoZonurai, Darkwalk12, WheeljacksGirl, crazygal3758, ThatAkwardCrazyAuthor, RaphaelPlusMikey, Jazzilyn Hall, Saphirestream, and Zadyek for fav/follow/reviewing so far.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Forget it**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Are you feeling alright Jazz?" Prowl asked as he gingerly tested the their bond, Jazz's side closed almost so tightly that all he could feel was a trickle of angst radiating from it.

Jazz blinked away from gazing at the rain slicked country side to gaze at his love's radio, finally noticing the prodding at their bond. "Ah'm sorreh Prowler Ah didn't mean to close ya out." he said as feelings of apology and love flowed into the bond. "Ah was just kinda lost in mah thoughts."

"You're thinking about the past." Jazz said nothing as he returned his gaze back to the window. "You can't hate yourself for what he did Jazz. It isn't your fault that he kept them in the dark."

Jazz let loose a low grow as his hands clenched into fists. "They are _mah_ sparklin's too Prowl. That glitch had no right not telling dem da truth."

"I know this, you know this, but it is illogical to keep thinking about the should haves beens. You have told me plenty of times that _Meister_ is dead. _Meister _is the one that sired them, and we both know that even Soundwave has told them that Miester _is_ offline. He made sure of that before he threw you out, leaking, your spark guttrering, your memories stripped, offlining in the gutters at the borders of Iacon all those metacycles ago. Those two, even if they are of your own energon would never believe the truth if you told them and remember you did _try_ once."

Jazz let out a weak laugh, "Yeah and dey shot meh for it too..."

"Primus willing we will find them before Soundwave does. The last thing we need are the Decepticons coming up with their own way to turn them back to normal, I have no doubt that Megatron would see it as a way of gaining new recruits if he were given a way to cyberform the humans..."

Jazz shuddered at the thought. "And when we have one? Rumble and Frenzy are spies for a reason."

"It will be dealt with when the time comes."

.

.

.

Tyson's eye twitched as he nervously eyed Starscream laughing merrily, his body stance tense as he prepared to bolt away from Jordan if need be. But with a sudden loud pop a certain purple and black seeker appeared and tossed a suspiciously greenish liquid over the laughing bot, successfully killing Starscream's merriment.

"..." a thick silence fell, as Starscream blinked at Skywarp and the two humans blinked up at them. The smell of pickles strong in the air. _Where the hell did he get pickles? _Tyson cocked a brow.

"What the frag is wrong with you?!" Starscream growled at his trinemate.

Skywarp crowed once before warping out of the room. Starscream face palmed as the juice steamed off of his plating, cursing in cybertronian.

"Annoying brother?" Jordan asked as Starscream pulled a towel out of his subspace and began to dry the pungent liquid off.

Starscream froze for a second before glancing down at Jordan. "How do you know that?"

"Well... seeing as you appear to be armed, I can safely assume that if anyone not related to you were to try what that guy just did, they'd get shot in the ass. Though granted if it were me I would still beat the shit out my brother."

"Don't you mean you put me through creative torture?" Tyson grumbled.

"That too. Anyways I guess we should continue on with introductions. Now your highness, my name is Jordan and this guy is my little brother Tyson."

Tyson considered telling this sister that technically Starscream was royalty... but decided that if it pleased him enough not to kill them then who was he to say anything?

"Little?" Starscream glanced at him. "He's taller than you."

Jordan raised a brow at his comment. "Fine my _younger_ brother."

"Okay enough you were talking about an energy reading?"

Starscream's red optics lit on Tyson. "Yes about that... How did you come to get that signature?"

"Um... we were victims of a randomized singularity?"

Jordan frowned at her brother. "Singularity?"

"A black hole." Starscream said in the same nonbelieving tone.

"What it's true!"

"Then why do I smell a lie?"

"I swear to you that it's the truth."

"Your heart rate is up fleshling, an easy tell that you are in fact lying..."

"Am not!"

"Uh huh. Then why are you sweating?"

Jordan sighed as her brother continued to argue with Starscream.

.

.

.

Soundwave onlined with an aching processor. The rather large dent in his helm the source of the ache, his punishment from fighting Megatron over the loss of his twins... The warlord had put a little unnecessary force behind the knock out blow... Megatron had never been fond of his creations, particularly Rumble and Frenzy.

His spark clenched at the thought of his creations... He placed a servo over his armor covered spark casing and let out a weak sob which cut off before it could completely leave his vocalizer... the two bonds which had been so woefully cut off was open again, filled with loneliness trepidation. He reached through the bond and was quickly met with love and joy, tinted with a little misery.

_I'm coming to find you... _he sent over the bond before he left the berth and his quarters behind.


	15. 15: Lets Be Reasonable Here

**Okay so it's been a while for these guys hasn't it? Well I think I've got something that resembles a chapter here. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. Nope.**

**Many thanks to CarsCars2Fanatic, Defender54, DoomCabbit, Dragonjg, Dreaming Star Traveler, KittyKat25, Shimmer Mane, The Sarcastic Knight, ejkallas, qaz1234, _Secret, _Sarielgrace, Shiftframe, rlance03, stolethestarsaber, TFAN Override, Rurikuro, Remnas, Darkwalk12, _Random Person, _Ashtree423, siriuslyfiesty, igeegeei, Dragon of Yin and Yang, Crazy TF Fangirl, The GalaticJester BubbleWitch, Frostover317, Nova-girl703, AzalieKirland, Kashagal and Natures Ruler, tmntwolf-lover5, AyanoZonurai, Darkwalk12, WheeljacksGirl, crazygal3758, ThatAkwardCrazyAuthor, RaphaelPlusMikey, Jazzilyn Hall, Saphirestream, Zadyek, Cytramiraak, Devil-O-Angel, Provider of odd things, Smokescreen2003, WarriorKAt21, Chasesane, adelphe21, Brie45, KHGiggle, ruler of the ice dragons, and shatteredstar21 for fav/follow/reviewing so far.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Lets Be Reasonable Here **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"And you're sure that these are the exact coordinates you used?"

Alex didn't glance up from the phone as she nodded her head. "If you wrote down exactly what I told you then- YES! Take that the corporate America! Whoo!" Alex cheered.

"Alex... perhaps you could pay more attention?" Wheeljack sighed as he glanced over at the female.

Alex's grin didn't fall as she sheepishly ducked her head. "Sorry, I wanted to see if I could hack into the national satellite grid to boost the signal. I was hoping to get in touch with my brother so I could double check the calculations." she said as she dialed the number.

.

.

"I'm telling the damned truth you twat of a flying tin can!" Tyson growled.

"How dare you-"

"STARSCREAM!" A thundering roar echoed across the room as the door slammed open to reveal a tall silver mech that stormed over towards them. "I have been comming you for over an hour!"

"Forgive me I was preoccupied-"

"I don't give a frag about that. Soundwave has gone missing from the Med Bay. Go find him!"

"My lord I'm working on analysing-"

"NOW. Or I'll give your pets to Shockwave."

Starscream clenched his denta and glared up at the tyrant before shuffling past the grey mech.

Megatron glanced down at the humans sitting in his brig before letting out a huff and stomping out.

Tyson let loose the breath that he had been holding. Jordan shot him a glance. "You okay there?"

"Yeah I-" Tyson was cut off as his phone began to ring. He frowned as he pulled it out of his pocket. His eyes widened as he noted the name on the screen and answered it "Alex? Holy crap it's about time-" Tyson soon found himself talking into his empty hand as Jordan snatched it out of his hand.

"What the hell have you done?! Do you realize that when I get my hands on you I'm going to strangle you?! There's freaking huge ass robots! This is insane! You've gone too far and so help me god I will bury that damned lab of yours if and when I get back home-"

_"Wait you're not at home?"_

"What part of _giant robots_ do you not understand? It's not like you have any robots in that massacre you call a lab!"

_"Well... not sentient ones..."_

"WHAT?"

_"Alex let me see that-"_

"Okay gimme my phone back-"

"Hey!" Both girls cried simultaneously.

.

Alex pouted as Wheeljack plucked the phone out of her hand. "Excuse me Jordan did you say something about mechs?"

There was a brief pause before someone whispered something away from the phone that suspiciously sounded like _"Wow..." _Though it could have been _"Ow..."_

A throat cleared. _"That would be correct Wheeljack."_ a youthful male voice sounded from the phone. _"We're currently being held in the Decepticon's brig. Starscream has been a little more than fascinated with us due to the background radiation from being transwarped across the dimensions. It has been infuriating trying to convince him that there is nothing amiss on your side of the equation."_

Wheeljack blinked at the phone. "Um... Who?"

_"Oh pardon me, my name is Tyson, I'm Alex's and Jordan's kid brother."_

"... Have they harmed you?"

_"A knock on the head for me but otherwise both of us are unharmed. Though I was certain we were slagged when Jordan demanded respect from his Highness. And no I'm not talking about Megsy. Any chance the lot of ya could I don't know get us out of here?"_

.

.

.

Bluestreak stood nonchalantly under the vent that Sideswipe was currently in. The red haired humanformer as Blue had dubbed him was currently wiring a glitter bomb to the vents leading into Prowl's office.

Sunstreaker was in charge of distracting inferno and Red Alert... A job that would have been better suited to he himself but as Sides had pointed out, it would have immediately set of warning bells to the security director.

"Hello Bluestreak how is it going today?"

The gunner jumped before looking around to find Bumblebee making his way down the hall with Spike on his shoulder.

"Oh! Hi Bee! Hi Spike I thought you and Carly were going to be gone till Monday."

"Eh, we got done early." Spike shrugged.

A slight pop filled the air as glitter flooffed out of the vent to shower gently down on Bluestreak. "Frag it!" Sideswipe cursed.

Spike raised a brow. "Uh... Was that Sideswipe?"

"Um... No?"

The vent opened to reveal the glitter coated Sideswipe. "Argh... I'd call this one a bust..."

Spike was gaping at Sideswipe. "S-Sideswipe?"

"Oh yeah... did Bee tell you that earlier today Sides, Ratchet, Jazz, and Jacky accidentally got turned human and transported into a completely different dimension where we don't really exist and then, barely in the time space of a day managed to get home the same way and accidentally drag three people-"

"Wait. Ratchet, Jazz, and Wheeljack are like this too?"

"Yup. They're trying to figure out how they even did this but- Yeah you can see that they haven't really gotten too far." Sideswipe muttered as he tried to get the glitter off of his face. "Ugh this stuff won't come off..."

"And you wonder why Prowl and Ironhide hate it when you prank them." Bee chuckled.

Sideswipe shook his head in a feeble attempt to rid himself of the glitter. "Yeah well glitter is a fragging ingenious invention. If I could meet the person who thought it up-"

"Ah would fragging kill em before dey could invent it." Sideswipe froze, his skin paling as Ironhide came to a stop behind him.

"Ah see ya made a mess of yerself..." Ironhide glanced at the vent. "And Prowl's office." he said as he snagged Sideswipe up by the back of his shirt. The red haired young man sighed resignedly as Ironhide began to move. "Come on twerp. It's off to the brig with ya till Prowl gets back."

"Do we have to? Can't you just ignore the fact that I'm covered in glitter?" Sideswipe tried reasoning with the mech as they rounded the corner.

Bluestreak and Bee just chuckled. "So... Spike do ya want to meet Luke and Jamie?"

"Luke and Jamie?"

.

.

.

Jamie could kill Luke. For over an hour the bot's had been bombarding him with questions, and so far he could only answer a few of them for fear of screwing with the timeline. Most of his answers beginning and ending in "Um... well."

Finally the majority of them had given up and left him sitting alone with Rewind who was asking him about his own dimension... as well as answering some of his own inquiries. So far he had learned that the current year _here _was 1986. Everything _appeared_ to be the G1 universe, but there were inconsistencies such as Rewind and his brothers, that contradicted to the G1 that he and Luke knew from the cartoon... He could only hope that the main event wasn't going to go down anytime in the near history. He did not want to meet Unicron. That was a definite nope.

"Wet willy!" Luke crowed as he popped into view, before jamming his finger into Jamie's ear.

"Argh you bastard!"

"Ha Ha!" Luke cheered as he ran away.

Jamie growled as he pushed himself up to chase after his brother. "You are so dead when I get my hands on you!"


	16. Chapter 16

Holy shit it's a rare chapter! But seriously I have to apologize for how short this is, I've been dealing with a lot of stress between work, life, and it pretty much killed my muse. Which is ironic considering I use writing as a stress reliever. But hopefully I can keep holding on to this muse this time around till I can finish this. check the other chapters if you want the disclaimer.

* * *

16:

x

"I'll kill you!" Jamie yelled as he chased his brother past the rec room door. Sideswipe raised a brow as Luke darted by. He reached out and snagged Jamie by the elbow, pulling the kid off balance. Jamie yelped and as he fell managed to pull Sides down with him to land in an ungraceful pile on the floor.

"Ow..." Jamie groaned. "What did ya do that for?"

"I wanted to introduce you to Bee and Spike. Guys this is Jamie."

"Uh hi." the blonde nodded as he stood and shook Spike's hand. "A pleasure to meet you but I've got a brother to murder if you don't-" A hand came down on his head as Luke noogied him. "Slow as ever aren't you little bro."

"Get off!" Jamie growled.

"And this is his older brother Luke."

"Hiya." Luke grinned. "I have to say I'm a big fan Mr. Witwicky. It's a pleasure to meet someone quite as awesome as yourself."

"I- I'm not-"

"I have to say I envy you for having all these guys as your friends... It's like living in techno nirvana for me."

"Okay weirdo I think you need a nap or to be knocked upside the head." Jamie said as he swatted his brother. "Don't mind him, our father usually beats him into the mat far more that is recommended by our doctor."

"Hey!"

"What you know it's true." Jamie stuck his tonuge out at his brother.

"Brat."

Jamie opened his mouth to retort only to be cut off by a klaxon. Bee froze for half a second before letting out a light curse. "It's Prowl and Jazz. They're under attack by Soundwave."

x

Jazz woke with a groaned curse as he came to, the air screaming in his delicate ears as he rolled over to pick himself out of the dirt, only to flatten himself as a piece of black plating flew past where his head had just been. Noise came back as the sound of rending metal met his ears seconds before the unholy screech of blind rage tore from a vocalizer. Jazz stared wide eyed as Soundwave tore into Prowl, his visor a blazing white. Another piece of plating flew past Jazz snapping him out of his stupor.

He glanced around himself looking for anything that could at least distract Soundwave, but twin voices broke through the din.

"Boss stop!"

"Soundwave!"

Attention snapped to focus on the twin blondes that came running out from the rocky outcropping. Soundwave stood venting heavily as he stared down at Frenzy and Rumble as they stared with wide eyes. Jazz glared at the trio as the decepticon slowly let go of his bonded and moved towards the humanized cassettes. Stopping as they latched onto his pedes, Soundwave looked over his shoulder, a dark gleam lit in his visor as an idea hit him.

Jazz hurried over to Prowl, who lay in an ever enlarging puddle of energon. "Prowl! Frag..." he cursed, not noticing as Soundwave turned back to him, his twins sitting on each shoulder. He did however notice as he was plucked kicking and screaming away from his mate by said bot. A sharp flick to the cranium and everything went black for Jazz.


End file.
